


a sunday kind of love

by vtforpedro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, POV Credence Barebone, Picquery Family, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro
Summary: In which Credence Barebone overhears a conversation between Percival Graves and a young girl, which takes his life on an unexpected, but wonderful turn toward love.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	a sunday kind of love

Credence sits in the sprawling cafeteria in MACUSA with a chicken salad sandwich, a cup of fresh fruit, and a glass of pomegranate juice.  
  
His hour-long lunch break has just started and he’s glad to get away from Mister Ibex’s office. He likes his boss just fine, but the closer it gets to Quidditch season, the more irate he gets about everyone doing their jobs wrong - _except you, Credence,_ he always adds kindly - and he uses his lunch breaks to escape.  
  
The other people that work in Magical Games and Sports don’t fare as well as he does with Mister Ibex’s temper and if they find him outside of the office, they tend to rant about how much they hate Quidditch despite doing work with the sport for most of their careers.  
  
Credence has been here through two seasons, about to head into his third, and he likes the work otherwise. It’s enjoyable getting to leave the office often enough with Mister Ibex to ensure pitches and stadiums or buildings are up to the standards expected from MACUSA. It gets him fresh air all year long, a chance to see the outside world, other states, while he knows a lot of people in MACUSA are stuck in an office all day.  
  
The job had fallen into his lap unexpectedly one day. He was attending a match with a friend of his, both fans of Quidditch, and he had been in the middle of describing a certain play his friend didn’t recognize because it was so hard to pull off when none other than Arvid Ibex, head of the Magical Games and Sports department in MACUSA and frequent World Cup commentator, had appeared as if out of thin air and began talking about the play with the same sort of excitement Credence had.  
  
Credence had been somewhat starstruck, but they’d talked for a long while about Quidditch and other sports and eventually Mister Ibex asked Credence where he was working. He’d been in the apothecary on Dragon Street but Mister Ibex offered the job of his personal assistant, as the one he’d had moved from New York and he was hiring.  
  
What could Credence do but accept it?  
  
The pay increase was significant, enough to get him a nice apartment, and it meant working in MACUSA, which came with numerous benefits. Free, amazing breakfast and lunch included.  
  
He truly loves his job, even if it means putting up with Mister Ibex’s irritation from September through mid October. Once the season starts, it’s often a switch, and he becomes the jolly, if long-winded man everyone knows.  
  
But for now, Credence is hiding in a corner booth, tucked away so no one might see him and accost him with complaints about his boss. There’s even a pillar behind him, which casts a shadow over the corner of the seat, and he is taking advantage.  
  
What Credence doesn’t expect, what shocks him enough that he nearly chokes on his bite of an orange slice, is to see Director Percival Graves appear not five feet away, moving to the booth in front of him.  
  
Credence has never seen the Director of Magical Security in the cafeteria, whether because it’s so large or they share different lunch hours or because the man doesn’t mingle with commoners, he doesn’t know.  
  
But he’s not alone.  
  
There’s a girl with him, with dark skin and hair half plaited in small braids across her head and hanging straight over her shoulder on the other side. She must be twelve or thirteen and Credence wonders why she isn’t in Ilvermorny.  
  
They sit down and trays of food, utensils and glasses follow them, clacking and clinking against the table.  
  
“We could have been eating filet mignon. Drinking wine. Eating our weight in butter cake,” Director Graves says. “Instead we have a chicken salad sandwich and a lackluster plate of spaghetti and meatballs.”  
  
Credence can only see the girl’s face and the back of Director Graves’ head and the top of his shoulders. The girl rolls her eyes.  
  
“Every time I’ve eaten here the food has been really good,” she says. “I don’t think Mom would let me drink wine.”  
  
“Is Mom here?” Director Graves asks. “I am the fun one, remember. Wine and butter cake, Addie, you could have had it all.”  
  
She grins and twirls her fork in a way that says she has the spaghetti, which Credence has never thought was lackluster. “She says you eat bone marrow and bacon marmalade on toast,” she says matter-of-factly. “That sounds disgusting.”  
  
“Well, that was at a ball we went to,” Director Graves says. “Not part of my regular diet. It was fantastic, you know. I’m going to take you out for bone marrow next.”  
  
“Eww,” Addie giggles and takes a bite of her spaghetti. “Just ice cream. _Pasqual’s Scoops!_ He has the best ice cream in Manhattan.”  
  
Director Graves sighs. “That would involve going to Dragon Street and what do we say about Dragon Street?”  
  
“An overpriced street of nightmares,” Addie recites dully and shakes her head. “You’re just mad because you never get to go there for fun.”  
  
“You’re right, that’s exactly why I hate it,” Director Graves says. “I can also afford far better quality than what Dragon Street has to offer and yet here we sit, in MACUSA’s cafeteria, eating fucking chicken salad and… I don’t even know what this is.”  
  
“It’s a house salad!”  
  
“Merlin, is it really? I thought they were supposed to be green. What sort of establishment is this? I should fire them all until they find some decent lettuce.”  
  
Addie snickers and shakes her head. “Mom says you’re so much of a snob that you sit on your snob mountain and look down at all of the other snobs not snobbish enough for you.”  
  
“You are just… a treasure trove of information today, young lady,” Director Graves says but he’s laughing. “Snob Mountain. Should name the apartment that.”  
  
Credence bites his lip as he stares down at his plate, mostly so he doesn’t gape at them or laugh, the way he’s wanted to. It’s a little shocking to hear Director Graves speak like this but not nearly as shocking to think that this might be his daughter.  
  
Surely Credence would have heard he has a daughter? He’s not married, Credence knows that, but someone would have _had_ to mention his child at some point.  
  
“When do I get to go back to school?” Addie asks after a lull in the conversation.  
  
“You know when,” Director Graves says. “Whenever I find this person and have a stern talking to with them.”  
  
“Mom says that means you break into their minds to learn all their secrets before you throw them into prison to rot away forever.”  
  
“I truly cannot tell if your mother approves or disapproves of me anymore,” Director Graves says dryly. “That’s the gist of it. What?” he asks more gently when she looks away. “You think they deserve any less?”  
  
“What if they’re a kid?”  
  
Director Graves shrugs. “Could be. And if they’re under sixteen, they’ll be expelled and they won’t go to prison. But if they’re sixteen or over, it’s entirely possible I will charge them as an adult and send them packing,” he says. “I know that’s a shit thing to hear, but threatening your life isn’t something anyone is going to abide by. Not me, not your mom, none of us.”  
  
Credence looks up, blinking slowly in surprise, and sees Addie frowning as she twirls more spaghetti onto her fork. She’s been pulled from Ilvermorny because someone has threatened her life and it horrifies Credence.  
  
But, he supposes, if her mother is who he is thinking she is, it’s not out of the question that it could happen.  
  
Of course he’s never heard of Madam President Picquery having a child either and the idea that Director Graves and her possibly _share_ a child makes his head swim. It would be talked about, Credence knows, or rather desperately hopes.  
  
Because it’s making him feel a little crazy otherwise, that he might have missed it.  
  
“What if it isn’t so serious though?” Addie asks. “What if they’re just being mean but they never plan to hurt me?”  
  
“Threatening you is more than enough,” Director Graves says firmly. “Because we never want to find out if they’re serious or not.”  
  
Addie sighs and nods, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she takes a bite of her lunch. “Okay,” she says. “I just want to go back to the castle. Quidditch is gonna start up soon, you know. Serpent needs its Seeker.”  
  
“And hopefully it’ll have her by this time next month,” Director Graves says. “I’ve got my best working on it. We’re pretty good at what we do, you know.”  
  
“Mom says—”  
  
“For Merlin’s fucking sake, do not tell me another thing your mother thinks about me,” Director Graves says. “I’m going to take her to task the second I see her.”  
  
“She’ll kick your ass,” Addie says and ignores Director Graves’ fake gasp of outrage. “Remember Thanksgiving last year?”  
  
“I got blackout drunk that night, so no, I do not,” Director Graves says. “Eat your food, I can see all of the moisture from the sauce dying with one last breath by the second.”  
  
Credence puts his hand over his mouth, trying not to giggle, but thankfully Addie does it for him. He’s heard the man speak before, over the internal system in MACUSA once or twice, but on the radio numerous times. He seems to be a very serious, very stern man, and Credence is listening to him swear and say otherwise inappropriate things to a thirteen year old.  
  
He eats a few bites of his chicken salad sandwich, enjoying it, and wonders if the Director truly hates it or if he’s truly a snob that enjoys bone marrow and bacon marmalade.  
  
“When can we go back to the house?”  
  
“As soon as I figure out who this person is and if anyone else is involved,” Director Graves says. “It’ll be done before you know it. You used to love Manhattan when you were younger.”  
  
“Yeah, but every time I come here now, you’re too busy to do more than have lunch with me and Mom and Auntie are normally with me.”  
  
“Well, I _am_ sorry for that. The job requires some sacrifice,” Director Graves says. “But you’ve been spending all day with me. I know this because I have gotten fuck all done in my office.”  
  
Addie grins. “I’m telling Mom you owe five Dragots for swearing,” she says. “Your office is really boring.”  
  
“It’s not designed for children.”  
  
“It’s barely designed for humans.”  
  
Credence grins and grabs his glass of pomegranate juice, taking a drink of it.  
  
“I’m sure your mother thinks I’m anything but human, so that’s perfect, isn’t it?”  
  
Addie shrugs and smiles. “I think she thinks you’re human. Just really bad at being one,” she says. “Maybe if you got married you’d be happier.”  
  
Director Graves scoffs. “Marriage does not equate happiness, as you are well aware,” he says. “I am perfectly content in my life, young lady, and don’t you forget it.”  
  
“Even Auntie says you need more company.”  
  
“Do you have a single conversation in your home or with your family that does not involve me? I’m asking genuinely, because this is concerning for me, Adela. Highly concerning.”  
  
Addie laughs and drops her chin in her hand, smiling. “Can’t we worry about you the way you worry about us?” she asks. Her eyes shift then, to Credence in the corner of his booth, half hidden in shadow, and she lights up. “You’re Mister Ibex’s assistant!”  
  
Credence nearly chokes on a bite of his sandwich and coughs, feeling his face flare with heat when Director Graves turns around and looks at him. He’s frowning and looks a little annoyed, probably because he knows Credence has heard every word they’ve said.  
  
“It only makes sense that Mister Ibex’s assistant would be as quiet as the dead compared to the man himself,” Director Graves says. “Forgive the swearing, Mister Barebone, the girl doesn’t know what she’s saying.”  
  
“Percy!” Addie admonishes, but she’s grinning when she looks at Credence. “I know you, you’ve come to Ilvermorny! And I’ve seen you in Mister Ibex’s boxes when we’ve gone to professional matches. With my Omnioculars.”  
  
Credence gapes between them as he wipes his mouth off with his napkin. “Oh, erm…” he manages, his head spinning. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s wearing a badge with his name on it and that Director Graves doesn’t simply know everyone in MACUSA. “Yes,” he finally manages to breathlessly say. “Yes, I am. I’m Credence.”  
  
“You’ll be coming to Ilvermorny soon, won’t you?” Addie asks excitedly, sitting up on her knees, better to see him.  
  
“Yes,” Credence says, his cheeks still warm, because Director Graves is half turned, his arm draped across the top of the booth, peering at Credence. “Umm, in about two weeks.”  
  
“Oooh, you have to finish the investigation by then!” Addie says to Director Graves. “We get to walk with them when they come and see what inspections of pitches are like every year!”  
  
“A two week deadline,” Director Graves says flatly as he looks at Addie. “That shouldn’t make me more grey than I already am. You might have to miss it, my dear.”  
  
Addie groans. “I’ve already missed the first meeting of the year!” she says. “How am I _ever_ going to be Quidditch Captain if I miss meetings?”  
  
Director Graves looks at Credence, as if to say, _little girls, huh,_ and Credence ducks his head to hide a grin.  
  
“I do believe you have four entire years after this year to work toward that goal,” Director Graves says. “There’s never been a Captain under fifteen before.”  
  
“I could have been the first!”  
  
“Still could be,” Credence dares to say and smiles when she grins at him. “Just make sure your Captain knows you want it.”  
  
“Did you play?” Addie asks excitedly.  
  
“I did,” Credence says. “Not until third year, but I was Keeper until I left. We won the cup all five of those years.”  
  
Addie’s got stars in her eyes. “I can’t wait to go back,” she whispers. “I’m gonna win the cup every year I play too. Were you Captain?”  
  
“No,” Credence says with a smile. “I asked not to be. I’m not good with speeches. Just my reach.”  
  
“This girl is absolutely fantastic with speeches,” Director Graves says with a wry smirk. “Whether you’d like to hear them or not. Motivational or emasculating, whatever strikes her mood.”  
  
Addie sticks her tongue out at him. “Well, if I don’t see you at Ilvermorny this year, I guess I will next. And one day I’ll see you at the World Cup when Mister Ibex is commentating and _I’m_ playing,” she says with all the spunk of a very confident thirteen year old. “Mom says I’m gonna go far.”  
  
“I bet your mom is right,” Credence says with a laugh. “Who do you want to play for?”  
  
Addie opens her mouth to respond, clearly eager to say, but she’s distracted by a group walking by Credence’s booth. She grins instead, up at no other than Madam President Picquery, and her two personal Aurors. “Mom, Dad’s being mean to me,” she says cheerfully.  
  
President Picquery must not see Credence either, because she gasps in mock outrage like Director Graves had and looks at him. “She called us the _m_ and _d_ words,” she says. “You know what those mean to us, Adela.”  
  
“Your worst nightmares,” Addie says with a roll of her eyes. “Maybe if you had—”  
  
“No. No, no,” President Picquery says swiftly, waving her hand. “We are not having that conversation for the millionth time. You look like you need a week of sleep already,” she adds with amusement when she looks at Director Graves, clear affection in her eyes.  
  
Credence is confused by now. He’s not sure if Addie is their child or… not their child, but there’s a resemblance between her and President Picquery.  
  
“She has sucked ten years out of my life in about five hours, so sleep won’t fix me,” Director Graves says and chuckles when Addie makes a face at him. “She’s been good. Swearing up a storm though, I don’t know where she gets it from.”  
  
“I told him he owes five Dragots,” Addie says as she looks up at Seraphina. “But I think I lost count. Credence heard that it was him, not me!”  
  
“Credence?” President Picquery asks and looks at the corner of the booth when she points, raising a fine, dark eyebrow. “Forgive me, I didn’t even see you there, Mister Barebone. Now I understand her excitement.”  
  
Credence wishes he could melt to the floor, because they’re all looking at him and he’s sure he’s red. “It sounds like one day I’ll be watching her play at the World Cup,” he says faintly.  
  
President Picquery chuckles. “If she gets her way,” she says. “Which she always seems to. Come on, love, sit in my office for a while and let Percy get some work done.”  
  
Addie nods and slides out of the booth. “Bye, Credence!” she says and flutters her hand before taking President Picquery’s. “Auntie Sera, can we get ice cream after work?”  
  
Director Graves holds out his hands. “What am I, chopped liver?”  
  
“Oh,” Addie says and grins, turning and running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugs him tightly and pulls back. “Bye, Percy! I’ll see you later.”  
  
“You will,” Director Graves laughs and watches her rejoin President Picquery. He looks back at Credence and raises his eyebrows. “I’m truly sorry if you have younger sisters or daughters.”  
  
Credence shudders a little. “Merlin, no,” he says and smiles when Director Graves does, looking down at his plate. “President Picquery is her aunt?”  
  
“Yes,” Director Graves says. “Which can put her in an unfortunate situation now and then, though I’d appreciate it if that didn’t leave here. Her parents are living through a nightmare right now.”  
  
He’s not _expressly_ being told he’ll be chewed up and spit out if the knowledge of the investigation gets out, but Credence has a feeling it’s in Director Graves’ words anyway.  
  
“I can’t even imagine,” Credence says. “You seem very close to the family. I hope you’re able to find this person soon.”  
  
Director Graves nods. “You and me both, Mister Barebone,” he says and stands from his seat. “Do you always sit in the shadows in this booth?”  
  
Credence blushes. “Only through mid-October,” he says hastily. “When Mister Ibex remembers he actually likes Quidditch.”  
  
Director Graves laughs and it’s remarkable what it does for him. It takes years off of him, shows his youthfulness, such a boyish grin to go along with it. Credence is aware he’s not even ten years older than himself, but he always looks so stern, when Credence has seen him in the paper or walking through MACUSA.  
  
He stares at him and tries not to think about silly things like love at first sight.  
  
“That man has a certain way about him,” Director Graves says with a smirk. “You’ve a brave man working for him, Mister Barebone.”  
  
“Almost three years now,” Credence says with a smile. “It’s a fun job otherwise.”  
  
“I imagine it is,” Director Graves says. “Hopefully Adela can see you at school in two weeks and if not, the World Cup next summer.” He offers his hand to Credence. “Good to meet you, Mister Barebone.”  
  
“Oh,” Credence says, breathlessly, taking his hand and shaking it. “You as well, Director Graves.”  
  
Director Graves winks, a ridiculously attractive thing, before he’s striding off through the cafeteria, likely to go back up to the Auror department.  
  
Credence leans back against the booth, letting out a long, slow sigh, his heart racing. He’s relieved to know that Addie is not the man’s daughter and that he is not likely in a relationship with President Picquery.  
  
He’s promptly horrified by those thoughts, because it’s none of his business, and it’s not like he’ll be seeing Director Graves around. They’ve never run across each other before and it took this sort of situation for it to happen to begin with.  
  
It’s Director Graves’ fault anyway, for being one of the most attractive men alive. And that was before the swearing and sarcasm and obvious love he has for a girl not even in his own family.  
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Credence mutters and dabs a napkin at the sweat on his forehead.  
  
 _Percy._  
  
They’d called him Percy.  
  
Credence pointedly doesn’t think about how it softens Director Graves, along with everything else, and climbs out of the booth so he can get back to work himself.  
  
If he’s distracted for the rest of the day, well, it doesn’t really matter, because Mister Ibex only expects _ohhs_ or _hmms_ during his rants anyway.  
  
——  
  
Midway through the next workday, Credence sits at his desk outside of Mister Ibex’s office and reads through various pieces of post and memos that had come in during his lunch break.  
  
If he’d sat in the same booth and hoped to see Director Graves again, well, that’s no one’s business but his own.  
  
Mister Ibex opens the door and steps out. “And something else about Missus Ferry,” he says, chest puffed out with rage, which is impressive because it’s been well over an hour since they had this conversation, “that woman may manage the Wisconsin pitch but that does _not_ give her the right to send me a Howler over a simple request to raise the posts two inches! They’re not at standard!”  
  
“Mhmm,” Credence hums as he opens a memo and reads through it. “Portkey office wants to schedule a meeting with you next week. You’re free on Tuesday at two.”  
  
“Yes, that’s perfectly fine,” Mister Ibex says. “I don’t care that weather and age have caused them to be worn down, if the players decide to measure them, which they _will,_ we’ll have an emergency the day before or the day of a match and I won’t abide by it!”  
  
“You could send Mister Reynolds when she’s not looking,” Credence says and leans back in his chair. “He’ll fix them.”  
  
“Hah!” Mister Ibex says. “I could well do that and receive ten Howlers in the post the next day.”  
  
Credence sighs and smiles a little as Mister Ibex begins to rant more before there’s a knock on the main office door. The receptionist opens it, looking a little shell shocked as she looks at Credence and Mister Ibex.  
  
“President Picquery would like a moment, sir,” she says.  
  
“Ah, of course,” Mister Ibex says importantly. “Do let her in, Violet.”  
  
Credence blinks and sits up straighter in his chair as President Picquery strides into the room, Addie at her side. She lights up when she sees Credence and waves cheerfully at him. He blinks and waves back.  
  
“Forgive the intrusion, Arvid,” President Picquery says. “I have an emergency meeting with Director Graves. I wondered if Mister Barebone might show Adela the office for an hour or two?”  
  
“Of course!” Mister Ibex says. “I’ve heard you’re going to be the star Seeker of the Sweetwater All-Stars in just a few years’ time, young lady.”  
  
Addie grins. “I will be, sir,” she says. “Miss Lopez said if I keep flying the way I do, I might be there before I’m eighteen!”  
  
“After school, of course,” President Picquery says dryly. She looks at Credence. “Thank you, Mister Barebone. I’m afraid I’ve never been able to show her the office, so who better than you? Someone will be by to pick her up soon.”  
  
With a polite nod at Credence and Mister Ibex, she’s off, and Violet closes the door after her.  
  
Credence blinks a few times, his head spinning, and looks at Addie, who is grinning expectantly at him. “Oh,” he manages. “Right, the office. Umm…” He looks at Mister Ibex.  
  
“I do believe I can manage by myself for an hour or two, Credence,” Mister Ibex chuckles. “Unless I get anymore Howlers.”  
  
He disappears into his office and Credence looks at Addie.  
  
“Auntie Sera said there are some interesting things down here,” she says and looks around the office skeptically.  
  
Credence laughs, unable to help it. “There are,” he says. “But not in here. Come on, you’ll like this.” He stands and walks back out of the office, leading Addie out of Mister Ibex’s main offices and into the long hallway that makes up the rest of the department.  
  
“Oh, good,” Addie says. “I was a little scared Auntie Sera was trying to butter me up so she could meet with Percy without me trying to stay. I know it’s about what’s happening, but I’d rather see this anyway.”  
  
Credence isn’t quite sure what to say to that. It’s not his business to ask questions, not anything that might be taking advantage of a thirteen year old to find out privileged information about an Auror investigation anyway.  
  
“How long have you known Director Graves?” Credence asks instead, which still makes him feel badly, because it’s his own curiosity.  
  
“Since I was born,” Addie says. “He grew up with Auntie Sera. They went to Ilvermorny together, you know. He comes to my grandma and grandpa’s house every Thanksgiving and Christmas and Easter and spends it with us.”  
  
“Really?” Credence asks. “That’s… that’s good. It’s weird to hear someone call him Percy, you know.”  
  
Addie giggles. _“Director Graves,”_ she says in a low voice. “He’s always been Uncle Percy to me and my cousins. I don’t really call him that anymore though.”  
  
“Why not?” Credence asks as they walk down to the last door in the hallway.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not little anymore. It’s more grown up not to, isn’t it?”  
  
Credence smiles and pushes the door open, flipping on the numerous light switches. “I don’t think so. I bet he’d like if you kept calling him that,” he says and looks up at the massive room as the lights steadily flicker on.  
  
Addie gasps as she walks inside, her mouth hanging open as she looks around. “Oh,” she whispers. “Do you really think so?” she asks distractedly as she walks further into the room, gaping at everything.  
  
Credence remembers doing the same thing and laughs. “I do,” he says and looks around. “It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?”  
  
It’s a small museum, really, most of it Quidditch-related, but other areas are dedicated to the other games and sports MACUSA regulates. There are numerous brooms hovering above their heads, with large signs that read what type they are, when they were made, and who rode them.  
  
Along one wall is the evolution of the playing balls, their original design sketches on the walls and the actual balls themselves in glass cases below. There are old versions of protective gear as well and various other things, like the splinters of a broom from an infamous match two hundred years ago that was performed in hurricane-force winds. There is a pair of goggles in one glass case, burned to a crisp, from when a bolt of lightning had hit them mid-match.  
  
The player survived just fine, beyond being blinded for three days and extremely angry that his team lost. The newspaper clipping with his interview is laid out next to the goggles.  
  
“An original Meteor!” Addie cries with excitement, running further into the room, to their pride and joy.  
  
The broom is at chest level, hovering in the air, protected by enchantments in a glass case. It’s very, very old, the first model ever designed in America, and a rare piece of history.  
  
“Third one ever made,” Credence says. “Before the designer got the misfiring flaw in the bristles out and released it to the public. We have a few of the first Golden Snitches too.”  
  
“The ones Mister Wright invented?”  
  
“Yeah,” Credence says with a grin. “When he got the bright idea that birds being terrified and killed every game was probably something that needed changed.”  
  
Addie giggles. “Even after so many years, humans rarely see them anymore,” she says. “I don’t blame them. Where are the Snitches?”  
  
Credence leads her to another case a few down, where three Golden Snitches lay, as bright and unmarred as if they’d only just been crafted, though they are hundreds of years old.  
  
“I’m not supposed to do this,” Credence says and taps his wand against the glass, which disappears. “But because I actually can…” He grabs one of the Snitches and waves his wand so the glass reappears. He tosses it to Addie.  
  
Its wings extend before it gets to her but she’s quick, jumping up and snatching it before it can zoom off. “The wings were golden!” she says as she holds it up to the light. “That would make it even more difficult than it already is to catch them.”  
  
“Yeah, I think Wright figured that out after the first two models,” Credence says with a smile when she tosses the Snitch back. He grabs it when it attempts to zoom off as well. “Try not to lose it,” he says when he throws it back. “Or we might have to see how well that Meteor rides.”  
  
Addie laughs and catches the Snitch. “I definitely won’t do that on purpose then,” she says with a grin.  
  
They walk around the room and Credence points out various other things, old World Cups that were won by dissolved teams, and games beyond Quidditch. Addie tosses the Snitch every now and then and catches it soon afterward, speedy and skilled, something Credence can appreciate.  
  
“The goal posts were your territory,” Addie says as they pass a Quaffle in the middle of the room, smaller than it is designed now. “You’re tall but skinny. Our Keeper now, Jenkins, he’s bulkier. He says that’s what makes a good Keeper.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Speed makes a good Keeper, but strength does help,” he says. “I might be skinny but I carried the protective equipment perfectly fine. Longer reaches help too.”  
  
“You did win five Cups,” Addie says with a grin. “Do you play anymore?”  
  
“No,” Credence sighs and smiles. “Sometimes I’ve thought about joining a league but I’m so busy most of the time. Especially this time of the year, September through June, usually. July and August are my only months that I spend all day in the office but they’re spent planning for the next season all over again.”  
  
“You sound as busy as Uncle Percy.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I doubt that,” he says with a smile. “I think my work must be more pleasant too. But it’s okay, I get to see matches for free and attend World Cups for free too.”  
  
“If last year’s Cup had been here, I would’ve met you in Mister Ibex’s box! But since we had to go to Mexico, I only saw you with my Omnioculars. My dad and uncle took me. Not Uncle Percy, Uncle Sky. They’re Auntie Sera’s brothers.”  
  
Credence smiles and catches the Snitch when she tosses it at him. “Does she have any sisters too?”  
  
“One, Auntie Savannah. Her real name is Luella but Grandpa said she ran Savannah the moment she was born, so no one calls her that.”  
  
“How many cousins do you have?”  
  
“Six!” Addie says. “I’m third oldest. We all play Quidditch, or used to, because Grandpa did and he insisted on giving us brooms the moment we could fly safely. He helps design new brooms sometimes too.”  
  
“So your grandpa designs Quidditch brooms, your Aunt Sera is President of MACUSA and the rest of you will all be famous Quidditch players.”  
  
“That’s right,” Addie says with a grin before she shrugs. “Maybe anyway. My cousin Eddie is way better with charms than he is flying a broom.”  
  
Credence chuckles. “I suppose we all have our talents,” he says and tosses the Snitch back. “Are you and your parents staying with the Madam President?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Addie hums. “But they have a lot of meetings with Percy and Auntie Sera. Trying to figure out who might be sending me threatening letters.” She hisses a little. “I don’t think I’m supposed to talk about it though.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Credence says hastily and with relief. “I just hope it all works out sooner rather than later so you can get back to Ilvermorny.”  
  
Addie nods. “Me too,” she says as she gazes around. “This is really incredible but I miss being with my friends. The Auror department was only interesting for the first day because Uncle Percy won’t show me anything Aurors use. And the rest of MACUSA is kind of boring.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I can see why you’d think that,” he says. “That’s why I’m glad to get out of the office so often throughout the year.”  
  
“What do you do for fun, if you don’t play anymore?”  
  
“Oh…” Credence trails off and shrugs. “Read, mostly. Go out with my friends when I can.”  
  
“You don’t have a girlfriend?”  
  
Credence coughs a little. “No,” he says and shrugs when she looks at him suspiciously. “I don’t! I was raised in a no-maj household and no-maj boys always told me girls have cooties. I haven’t gotten over it since.”  
  
Addie laughs for a while. “Boys are the ones who have cooties,” she says and knocks her arm against Credence’s. “What about your family?”  
  
“I don’t have family anymore,” Credence says and smiles when Addie frowns. “I was adopted by the no-maj I lived with. She didn’t like that I was a wizard.”  
  
“But didn’t you get adopted by a wizarding family after that?”  
  
“No,” Credence says truthfully. “But it’s okay. I found family at school, way better than any other family I’d ever had.”  
  
“Do you go to your friends’ houses on holidays?”  
  
“Sometimes,” Credence says. “Sometimes I like to be lazy and drink spiced eggnog and read all day on Christmas.”  
  
Addie smiles. “Uncle Percy doesn’t have any family either. That’s why he comes to Grandma and Grandpa’s every year. Auntie Sera made him when he was seventeen, even though he didn’t want to, but he comes every year now. She said she thinks he’d be a different person if he didn’t.”  
  
Credence bites his lip as he thinks about that. “Are you saying I should go to my friends’ houses on the holidays?” he asks teasingly, to get away from the fact that he now knows something personal about Director Graves and it’s something he can intimately relate to.  
  
“Maybe!” Addie says with a shrug. “But I don’t think you’re as moody and antisocial as Uncle Percy.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Don’t you think he has a right to be, just a little?”  
  
Addie scoffs. “No! Just because he protects everyone in America from Dark Arts practitioners doesn’t mean he gets out of Easter holidays.”  
  
“What do you do for Easter?” Credence asks with a grin.  
  
“Mom and Grandma make us all huge Easter eggs made out of chocolate with surprises inside. We have to find them though, first,” Addie says and tosses the Snitch between her hands. “Not the no-maj way. Uncle Sky charms them for all of us and we have to figure out where ours is and how to get it to appear. Even Uncle Percy. His always has a small bottle of whiskey and espresso truffles. They’re really gross, by the way.”  
  
Credence laughs and shrugs. “I think when you hit sixteen, the espresso taste buds kick in for HAREs,” he says. “You might just like it someday.”  
  
Addie wrinkles her nose. “That’s what Uncle Percy says too,” she says. “And Auntie Sera. But I think they were the kids I see drinking five cups of coffee every Saturday morning before spending the whole weekend in the library studying. It looks so stressful.”  
  
“It is,” Credence says with a smile. “But it makes the year go by fast. You’re going to have to have top marks to get onto a team.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Addie sighs. “I’d just rather be playing than studying any day of the week.”  
  
“If only,” Credence says and smiles. “But you’re in Serpent, aren’t you? You must be pretty good with studying.”  
  
Addie shrugs. “Yeah, I am,” she says. “It’s easy right now, to keep up with Quidditch practice and matches and homework too. EAGLE year is going to be tougher.”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Credence says. “Your Aunt Sera made it all the way to the President’s seat.”  
  
“Percy says that’s good for me,” Addie says with a sly grin. “Because I don’t have to aim any higher and can do whatever I want. Like becoming a famous Quidditch player and not worrying about wizarding law. My cousins too.”  
  
“Doesn’t Director Graves come from a long line of Aurors and Directors?”  
  
“Yeah,” Addie says. “I think he saw it as a way to be better than all of them at… I don’t know. The _way_ he leads everyone, I guess. Even if he only got as high as them.”  
  
Credence knows what she means and nods. He steers the conversation away from Director Graves and President Picquery, simply because it’s very strange to hear about them this way, and he also feels like he’s carrying a tiny torch for Director Graves quite suddenly and would like to put that flame out before it gets any bigger.  
  
They sit down in a couple of armchairs at one end of the room with a projection player and Credence taps it with his wand. It’s a brief run through of the history of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but they mostly chat through it, because it’s all very old and pretty boring.  
  
Addie tells him what Savannah, Georgia is like, a small coastal city, so different from Manhattan. She says she likes Manhattan, but she likes being home too and thinks she’ll feel more at home if she goes to live in Texas and plays for the Sweetwater All-Stars.  
  
They do share heat and humidity in common, though Credence thinks that sounds awful.  
  
He tells her about his time in Ilvermorny, about some of the matches he’d played, the most exciting ones, and she listens with rapt attention and a wide grin.  
  
Credence likes her very much and has no trouble seeing her dreams come true. She’s got the heart and smarts for it, like a few people he had known through Ilvermorny who are still playing to this day.  
  
She’s disarming too, able to get him to open up when he normally doesn’t, but he thinks that must just be him, because Director Graves has known her since she was born.  
  
It’s nearly an hour later before the door opens halfway down the room and they look up. Credence expects President Picquery’s assistant or even an Auror, the President herself maybe, but it’s Director Graves that walks in.  
  
Credence wishes he could disappear into his armchair when he begins to stride toward them. He taps the projection player so it stops playing and doesn’t know if he should stand or not.  
  
The fact that Director Graves is smiling might do him in before he can anyway.  
  
“I see you’ve finally found some decent entertainment,” he says when he gets close, leaning against the chair Addie is sitting in.  
  
“How come you never took me down here? Or Auntie Sera?” she asks. “It’s amazing!”  
  
“Probably because we knew we’d be stuck in here for hours if we did,” Director Graves says with a smirk. “I’m sorry we hadn’t been able to yet. I’m sure Mister Barebone was able to tell you about everything in here far better than I would have been able to.”  
  
“True,” Addie says and grins when Director Graves chuckles. “Credence might know more about Quidditch than _me._ He’s much cooler than you, Uncle Percy.”  
  
Credence blushes but Director Graves only laughs and there’s a soft affection in his eyes as he looks at Addie, then at Credence.  
  
“I’ve lost the cool uncle status but let’s hope I keep the fun one,” he says with a smile. He looks at Addie. “It’s past four, you know. Sera’s going to take you home.”  
  
“What did you find out?” Addie asks with some trepidation.  
  
Director Graves smiles, more faintly. “She’ll tell you when you get to her place,” he says. “It’s not over yet but we’re getting closer.”  
  
Addie sighs and nods. She hops off the armchair and tosses the Snitch at Credence. “I guess as long as it’s over in two weeks,” she says and smiles when Director Graves huffs a dry laugh. “Did you know the Snitch’s wings were gold first, Uncle Percy?”  
  
“I did,” Director Graves says and squints at the Snitch in Credence’s hand, fluttering its wings. “One of Wright’s firsts.” He smirks a little at Credence, likely knowing he doesn’t strictly have permission to simply mess around in here and touch whatever he wants, let alone toss it around.  
  
Credence coughs and stands. “A good thing he found out silver works better,” he says and smiles at Addie. “I hope it’s good news. It was nice to see you again.”  
  
“You too, Credence,” she says and holds her elbow out, which makes Credence laugh as he knocks his against hers, glad to see some things at Ilvermorny never change. “Thanks for showing me around. This place is great.”  
  
Director Graves is smiling still, fondly at Addie, and he looks at Credence and all of his usual sternness is nowhere to be seen. His eyes linger, in fact, until Credence is silently begging him to look away, before he does something silly like grin or swoon.  
  
“Come on, young lady, let’s get you home,” Director Graves says and gestures to the door. “Thank you, Mister Barebone, for keeping her company.”  
  
“Sure,” Credence says, a little breathlessly. “Bye.”  
  
“Bye!” Addie cheers and flutters her hand before taking Director Graves’. “If I have to keep coming here every day, I want to spend it in this room.”  
  
Director Graves chuckles. “I doubt Mister Barebone can spend the time every day here and I’m not leaving you alone here,” he says, winking at Credence before turning away.  
  
“I’d only take, like, one or two things. No one would ever know.”  
  
“Except the entire Magical Games and Sports department.”  
  
“We could pin it all on whoever is threatening me.”  
  
“That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, but I like where your head is.”  
  
Credence smiles as he watches them walk to the door and out of it. He walks back to the case and puts the Snitch safely away before gazing around the room. He loves it here, though he hasn’t been inside in a few months, and is glad that Addie gave him reason to spend some time in it.  
  
He shuts off all the lights and closes the door, heading back down the long hall and to Mister Ibex’s office. He sits down at his desk when he gets inside, hearing Mister Ibex talking loudly to someone in his office, and looks at the post and memos littering his desk.  
  
It doesn’t seem so bad now, to go through them, knowing he’s almost done for the day himself.  
  
Credence finds that a smile never quite leaves him, not all the way until half past five and Mister Ibex emerges from his office and declares it’s time to leave this horrid place. He asks Credence how it went with the President’s niece and Credence can only smile and say _good_ and try not to gush about Addie and Director Graves and make a fool of himself.  
  
If he ever had a sister, he’d want her to be Addie.  
  
If he ever had a boyfriend, he’d want him to be Director Graves.  
  
But Credence knows he can’t have either of those things and walks out of the office with Mister Ibex, who tends to remember things he forgot to tell Credence in the office, mostly wrongs done to him by angry pitch managers, but Credence has much more pleasant things to think about now as he _ohhs_ and _hmms._  
  
When they finally get to the lobby, Mister Ibex thanks Credence for being so patient with him and with the President’s niece and Credence smiles, because Mister Ibex does always remember to thank him for his work.  
  
They’re heading for the doors but Credence freezes in surprise, because Director Graves is in the lobby, standing near the doors and talking with the doorman, about to start the second shift, Credence thinks.  
  
Mister Ibex says good night and strides by and Credence hurries after him, but Director Graves sees him and holds up his finger.  
  
“Mister Barebone, if I might have a moment of your time?”  
  
Written up.  
  
Suspended.  
  
Fired.  
  
Thrown in jail.  
  
Credence frantically tries to think of anything he might have done to earn any of those but he merely nods and steps away from the crowd of employees leaving for the day.  
  
There’s a small alcove near the information desk and no one can hear them here, which makes Credence even more nervous.  
  
“Umm… is everything okay?” Credence asks, because the suspense might do him in before anything else.  
  
Director Graves peers at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Did Addie mention anything about the investigation to you?”  
  
Credence blinks at him before he lets out a soft sigh. Of course that would be the reason he’d want to talk to Credence. Credence was fairly sure he hadn’t committed any heinous crimes in the last hour or so, but he feels a little wrung out now.  
  
“No, no,” he says quickly, to reassure Director Graves. “She mentioned someone sent her threatening letters but we both agreed we shouldn’t talk about it. Nothing beyond that.”  
  
Director Graves nods. “Good,” he says. “It’s hard for her to not talk to anyone about this, especially since she can’t be with her friends, but I’ve tried to impress upon her the seriousness of the situation.”  
  
“I think she’s aware of it,” Credence says with a nervous smile. “Just eager to get back on the pitch.”  
  
Director Graves smiles and nods. “I don’t think she’s ever eager for anything else,” he says and looks fond, which does nothing for Credence’s heart. “Thank you for spending time with her. You’re all she talked about until President Picquery took her home.”  
  
Credence blushes and shrugs helplessly. “Us Quidditch players tend to get along. Even if one of us is old now,” he says with a smile. “It wasn’t any problem.”  
  
“Forgive me if I gave you reason to worry,” Director Graves says with a chuckle. “I did truly want to thank you. I suppose I have to ask for your forgiveness again, if this is too forward of me, but I’d like to take you to dinner, if you might be so inclined.”  
  
Credence blinks at Director Graves and isn’t sure he’s heard him right. He opens his mouth, then closes it, blood rushing through his ears and it sounds like an ocean for a moment. He blinks again because Director Graves is waiting for an answer and looks close to rescinding the offer.  
  
“I… well,” Credence manages. “To thank me?”  
  
Director Graves looks amused. “No, Mister Barebone,” he says. “To treat you to a nice meal while getting to know you a little better, is what I’m hoping for.”  
  
He’s going to faint. Or scream. Something. Credence should be saying no, absolutely no, no, thank you, _never,_ because Director Percival Graves is far more than he’ll ever be. Too handsome and too… much. Too funny and sweet and how many people here in MACUSA have been lucky enough to see that side of him?  
  
“Okay. Yes, that… that sounds nice,” Credence hears himself say, the opposite of _no._ “I’d like that.”  
  
Director Graves looks somewhat relieved and that surprises Credence, because he’s sure most people say yes to dates with him. Maybe it’s because Credence had taken the longest to form words in response.  
  
“Perfect,” Director Graves says. “What day works for you?”  
  
“I think… I should be asking you that,” Credence says and smiles a little when Director Graves chuckles. “I’m off every night at five-thirty and I have the weekends off. Some of them anyway.”  
  
“Lucky you,” Director Graves says with good humor. “How about Saturday night? Six?”  
  
“Sure. That works for me,” Credence says and is fairly sure he is actually dreaming. “Did you have a place in mind?”  
  
Director Graves shrugs. “A few,” he says and smiles. “Unless you’d like to pick?”  
  
“No, no,” Credence says. “You pick. I have a feeling you might know better places to go… go out to. If you know 110th and Amsterdam, you can pick me up, I live on the southwest corner.”  
  
“I know the apartment buildings there,” Director Graves says with a smile. “I’ll be there at six on Saturday night then.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Credence says with a smile, looking down at his shoes. “Good night, Director Graves.”  
  
“Percy, please,” he says and he’s smiling more warmly when Credence looks at him. “Good night, Credence.”  
  
Credence knows his cheeks are pink but he can’t help his grin. “Percy,” he says, just because he can. “Bye, Percy.” He turns and hurries off, out of the door and into the warm September evening.  
  
He Disapparates when he has the opportunity and gets to his apartment building. He takes the stairs a few at a time and walks inside, looking around in a bit of a daze. He walks to his bedroom and opens his window until a tawny owl sitting in a tree across the street flies across it and inside his bedroom.  
  
Credence closes the window and looks at her as she flutters onto her perch, chattering excitedly. He scratches her head and blinks a few times.  
  
“I have a date on Saturday,” he tells her.  
  
She hoots in a way that says _about time_ and Credence collapses on his bed, pressing his face into his pillow and groaning.  
  
In despair or excitement, he can’t say, but the next couple of days are going to be absolute torture.  
  
——  
  
Thursday and Friday are half torture and half fun.  
  
Half torture because he can’t stop thinking about Percy and half fun because President Picquery seems to trust Credence to keep Addie entertained most of the day, which means showing her around or chatting while he actually does some work and spending time in their little museum.  
  
He takes her to lunch and they talk Quidditch the entire time, trying to convince each other why a certain team is way better than another, and if Addie’s not laughing loudly enough to turn heads, Credence is.  
  
She’s the most fun little girl he’s ever been around and it’s amazing to think that she is the President’s niece. That she’s _Percy’s_ niece too, even if they don’t share blood. It softens all of them for him and it also makes Credence angry, to know someone has been threatening Addie enough that she had to leave school.  
  
Credence has no doubt that the Auror department will put a stop to it soon and she’ll go back, but threatening a thirteen year old girl is one of the lowest things someone can do. Just because they don’t like President Picquery, he thinks, and he’ll be glad when Percy throws them in prison.  
  
It might not be his place to be glad about it, he doesn’t share more than an acquaintance with any of them, but he still feels the way he does.  
  
Credence keeps the date he has with Percy firmly locked away, mostly because he has no idea what he’s in for, and he couldn’t stand it if anyone were to find out about it. Not yet.  
  
It might not go past one date. They might not get along. Credence hopes they do, of course, he hasn’t been on a date in a long time, but the man is the Director of Magical Security and that’s far different from Eli in the bookstore on Dragon Street.

On Friday evening, Mister Ibex even deigns to leave his office and sit across from Credence and Addie and they talk Quidditch for an hour before President Picquery’s assistant comes by to pick Addie up.  
  
She knocks her elbow against Credence’s before leaving and Mister Ibex laughs, when she’s gone, and says they were doing that when he was in Ilvermorny too, which must have been a hundred years ago, but Credence doesn’t say so.  
  
Saturday morning goes by at a snail’s pace, so Credence leaves his apartment and goes to a shopping center that isn’t Dragon Street. He has outfits that are nice enough for tonight, but he decides to browse through a clothing store to waste time and see if he can find anything better.  
  
Everyone at MACUSA knows how fashionable Percival Graves is and he turns heads for more than just who he is, when he’s out of the Auror department. Credence hadn’t been blind to how attractive he is, of course, but on the few occasions he sees him throughout the year, he’s only ever hoped they’d never meet. Because of how intimidating he always seemed and because the only other way he could imagine meeting him was by getting into trouble.  
  
But now he has the conversation he’d overheard between Percy and Addie firmly stuck in his head, and he knows Percy is far different from his professional persona.  
  
It feels like a privilege to be able to see that side of him, however unintentionally at first, and Credence dearly hopes he doesn’t fuck it all up.  
  
He browses a few other stores until he has a few too many shopping bags and goes home. He sets up a new perch for Milly in his living room, which she takes very kindly to, as well as a new brand of treats.  
  
Credence unloads a few books onto his bookshelf and sighs to see that he already has about twelve waiting to be read, but it’s easy to spend money when he’s nervous.  
  
He gets showered and dressed for the evening and tries to tame his hair, which only makes it more of a mess until he has to wet it again and let it air dry so it’s only its natural mess. The clock is nearly at six when he looks at it and Credence’s stomach is filled with butterflies and his heart is in his throat, but he is undeniably excited too.  
  
Credence lets Milly out for the night and walks downstairs and outside. Percy is already there, on the street corner, and the sun is almost set, but it’s still light enough to get a good look at him.  
  
He’s not wearing a three-piece suit, but he is still wearing a smoky grey waistcoat over a crisp white shirt and lighter grey slacks, no tie, and Credence knows he is the most handsome person he’s ever seen. He’s taken by him and also relieved he’s even here, though Credence knows he wouldn’t have been putting him on.  
  
It’s merely a leftover cruel voice that tells him people are screwing around with him that he’s fairly good at pushing away these days.  
  
“Good evening,” Percy says with a smile when Credence approaches him. “You look fantastic, Credence.”  
  
Credence feels heat in his cheeks. “Oh,” he says, a little in surprise, and smiles. “Thank you. You do too.”  
  
There’s a low hoot from above them and they glance up at the lamp post nearby. Milly is sitting on it, peering down at them and Credence coughs.  
  
“She’s mine,” he says hastily to Percy when Percy looks at him with raised eyebrows. “She’s nosey and hard to please.”  
  
Percy chuckles. “Well,” he says and looks up at Milly. “I hope I earn her approval after we have a good time tonight.”  
  
Credence smiles. “You’ve very confident we will,” he says with some cheek.  
  
“Every single conversation with Adela for the last three days has started with _Credence says,_ so I feel like I know you already,” Percy says. He smirks when Credence groans. “You’ve already made a good impression on a very important person in my life. I think we’ll do just fine.” He offers his arm.  
  
Credence is blushing but he laughs helplessly and takes Percy’s arm. He waves at Milly before they Disapparate from the corner, when no one is looking, and Credence looks up when his feet are solidly on the ground.  
  
“Oh,” he says and laughs as he looks up at a familiar sight, though he’s never been inside before. He turns and looks out at the ocean behind them, hearing the distant sound of waves and beachgoers. “I’ve never been inside.”  
  
“It’s not as formal as it might seem,” Percy says and he’s gazing at Credence with a smile. “Good views though.”  
  
Credence grins and walks with Percy inside the Half Moon Hotel. The restaurant is on the lobby floor of the hotel, marbled floors on the way there, but inside it truly isn’t so formal. There are a lot of tables filled with people having a good time, and a chamber orchestra plays a fast number on the opposite end of the restaurant, with a dance floor.  
  
There are many green plants and bright flowers around the place, pinks and whites and blues, and the walls have paintings and other decor that’s ocean themed. It’s a fun place, Credence thinks, when he always expected it to be ritzy, and he finds himself glad Percy’s brought him here.  
  
They’re seated by the large windows looking out over the ocean and given menus by a friendly waiter.  
  
It’s no-maj, but sometimes no-majs do things better than wizardkind, Credence knows, and when you live on top of each other, your worlds tend to mix together anyway. The fact that Percy has brought him to a no-maj restaurant makes him think he’s probably not such a Pureblood snob, living on his Snob Mountain.  
  
They order a bottle of wine and talk while they wait for it. The music isn’t loud enough to be off-putting from where they sit and they have a good view of people dancing, which is a common feature in no-maj restaurants. How good the dance floor is is often how no-majs decide how good a restaurant itself is.  
  
The wine is good, a dry Chardonnay, which pairs nicely with the plate of seared scallops in a buttery white wine sauce they share before their entrees.  
  
“I’m going to start sounding like her soon,” Percy says dryly, “but Addie says you don’t play anymore?”  
  
Credence laughs. “No, I don’t,” he says and smiles. “I don’t have a lot of time for joining a league with how often I’m out of the office from September to June. Though arguably this month and next are the worst of the year, since we have to visit every professional pitch and stadium. On Monday we’re going to Arizona for most of the day.”  
  
Percy smiles. “Arizona,” he says. “Phoenix Thunderbirds.”  
  
“Yes,” Credence says. “Though the pitch is a couple hours south of the city. It’s always damaged by the time the season ends and we have to visit it a couple times between September and October to make sure they fixed everything over the summer. The heat and monsoons can be pretty harmful even with protective charms.”  
  
“Thunderbirds,” Percy says with amusement. “Their mating season, isn’t it?”  
  
Credence nods. “Yeah, they make a mess of the whole southern half of the state,” he says and grins when Percy chuckles. “Did you come across any Wampus cats when you were in school? They scare me more than Thunderbirds ever will.”  
  
Percy laughs. “I did, actually. I think we all set out to see them at some point during our educational careers,” he says with a smirk. “Their ability to read minds is fairly frightening.”  
  
“You had to have been in Wampus,” Credence says. “Do they take more kindly to students in a House named after them?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Percy says and chuckles. “Once you start thinking you can get friendly with a Wampus cat is when they put you under hypnosis.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I saw one walk on its hind legs and it still gives me nightmares thirteen years later,” he says with a smile.  
  
“I never saw that outside of illustrations. I can imagine it’s a hell of a thing to see,” Percy says, laughing. “You had to have been Wampus too.”  
  
Credence squints a little, putting his chin in his hand. “How do you know?”  
  
“Not only did I spend seven years in the House, the vast majority of my Aurors are Wampus, and I know the traits when I see them,” Percy says with a smile. “That fighting spirit.”  
  
“Fighting spirit,” Credence repeats with a smile, his cheeks warm. “I have no idea why the Wampus statue chose me when it was explained to me that night it favored warriors. I was hardly anything close to a warrior.”  
  
“You didn’t know about the Houses before the ceremony? No-maj-born?”  
  
“Raised,” Credence says and shrugs. “I never looked into who my biological parents were so I don’t know otherwise. Honestly, for the first couple weeks of school, I was terrified.”  
  
Percy raises his eyebrows. “Why’s that? Adjusting to the wizarding world?”  
  
“I’d been raised for eleven years to think anything resembling magic or witches was the Devil’s work,” Credence says dryly and smiles when Percy’s eyebrows raise further. “You can imagine my - and my mother’s - surprise to find out I was a wizard. It was hard to accept for a long time and I didn’t like talking about it. The castle was amazing from the beginning but I was still scared of all of it. My professors were extremely patient though, thank Merlin, because I didn’t use my wand for the entire first week.”  
  
“Shit,” Percy says and smiles, though it’s tinged with some confusion and empathy. “Did MACUSA have to step in to get you to school?”  
  
Credence nods and isn’t surprised Percy would expect that. “Mhmm,” he hums. “I never saw her again, actually, after they took me away. My eleventh birthday was a pretty big upheaval.”  
  
“You’re telling me,” Percy says and shakes his head. “And you’re surprised Wampus chose you?”  
  
“I was scared of my own shadow after finding out I was a wizard!”  
  
Percy sighs and smiles. “This is why I say fighting spirit. I can’t imagine going through any of that without being terrified but you did it and succeeded. Look at you now, a successful young man in the wizarding world with a smile on your face. Of course Wampus chose you.”  
  
Credence bites his lip as he watches Percy and doesn’t know why his heart is thumping the way it is. “I still always thought I’d be better in Serpent or Pukwudgie. But I did fit in well when things got easier. I still didn’t have the attitude most of my Housemates did.”  
  
Percy chuckles. “Stubbornness and rebellion? Maybe not. But you had extreme fortitude and your competitive side clearly went into Quidditch. I didn’t have much of the stubbornness or rebellion either. On the surface I would have fit in better in Serpent. Spent my entire seven years with my nose in a book studying and looking down on anyone who didn’t.”  
  
“Oh? No Quidditch or breaking curfew for you?”  
  
“Only on a few rare occasions,” Percy says with a smirk. “I was stickler for the rules, most of the time. That hasn’t changed much, you might notice. Sports definitely didn’t interest me, but duelling did. I started the Duelling Club.”  
  
Credence raises his eyebrows. “The one that’s still going?”  
  
“That’s the one.”  
  
“Oh, Merlin, of course it would have been you,” Credence laughs. “I guess we do fit into our Houses pretty well.”  
  
“See,” Percy says and looks up when their waiter brings their entrees to the table. “That Wampus fighting spirit.”  
  
Credence smiles as he watches Percy thank their waiter before looking down at his food so he’s not caught staring.  
  
He’s gotten butter poached lobster with basil and tomatoes over seafood ravioli. It looks incredible and though Credence technically _can_ eat like this when he wants, he never really does, and thinks he should probably change that.  
  
Percy’s plate is jumbo shrimp lightly breaded and pan-fried over a bed of angel hair pasta with lemon cream sauce and tomatoes that looks as good as Credence’s food does.  
  
Credence is going to ask to come back here, if they start dating.  
  
They eat delicious seafood and drink good wine and watch people dance across the restaurant, the ocean’s waves outside visible in the moonlight, and Credence realizes he’s never been on a date he’s enjoyed more than this.  
  
He’s had fun dates and intimate ones but there’s something different about looking at Percy sitting across from him. Something about the way he talks, the way he jokes, the way he looks at Credence like no one really has before. Like he wants to hear everything Credence has to say and actually likes everything he does hear.  
  
Percy is nine years older than Credence and Credence thinks that might have something to do with it. It’s not the same as going out with someone in their mid to late twenties and Credence realizes that Percy means for this to be more than a hook-up or a fun, if quick end of summer fling.  
  
It scares Credence a little, despite the fact that he wants the same thing, but he is just as eager to hear what Percy has to say. It’s okay to be scared of something that might turn serious, Credence decides, when he’s laughing at a story Percy tells him of a holiday spent with the Picquerys.  
  
He likes Percy quite a lot already and he likes him even more when he doesn’t suggest they try to find dance partners.  
  
Long after the wine bottle is empty and their plates have been taken away, Percy asks Credence if he wants to walk the beach and it’s the easiest thing in the world to say yes.  
  
They have to take their shoes off to do it and it’s not as warm as it might have been a month ago, but the sound of the waves and the sound of Percy’s voice warms Credence anyway.  
  
“It’s Sera, Sky, Savannah, and Slate.”  
  
“So Seraphina, Skylar, Luella, and Hyatt.”  
  
“Yes,” Percy says with a chuckle. “Addie is Hyatt and Odessa’s daughter.”  
  
“And Odessa has very strong opinions about you.”  
  
“She has very strong opinions about everything in the world,” Percy says dryly. “She thinks I’m a bad influence.”  
  
Credence laughs. “You do regularly swear, lie, and talk about drinking in front of her daughter,” he says and smiles when Percy laughs. “And I’ve only heard one conversation.”  
  
“Then it might be rare for all you know,” Percy says. He shrugs when Credence raises his eyebrows. “Or I had her saying _fuck_ for two months when she was three, but I was forgiven for that a long time ago.”  
  
Credence laughs. “You are a bad influence,” he says. “Okay, so Addie told me why Luella is called Savannah. Why is Hyatt called Slate?”  
  
“Because when he was a child he had a schedule and plan for everything and his parents always said he had time slated for so and so. Starting from around two years old. He’s the most meticulous man I’ve ever met, so you can see why it stuck.”  
  
“The Picquerys sound like a fun family,” Credence says with a grin. “Like they’re close.”  
  
“A completely forgein concept to me once upon a time,” Percy says. “But they are, all of them. Aster and Logan raised good people.”  
  
Credence looks at Percy, at his smile, and thinks they really did. “It sounds like it,” he says. “You’ve been spending the holidays with them since you were seventeen?”  
  
“Twenty years now,” Percy sighs. “Fuck if that doesn’t make me feel old. I knew them before then, when my sister would take me to visit Sera over the summer break, but holidays started when I was seventeen, yes. Christmas dinner at the Graves’ household was all about no elbows touching the table and certainly no warm conversation. Bow ties, too, can’t forget the bow ties.”  
  
Credence smiles and shakes his head. “I’m glad you were able to get away from that. Sounds like a funeral dinner rather than Christmas. I didn’t celebrate Christmas until my first year at school.”  
  
“Did your mother say witches started Christmas?”  
  
“Pagans,” Credence says. “Not Christians. So we spent most of it in prayer begging for forgiveness for the Christian souls who celebrate it now.”  
  
“Merlin,” Percy mutters. “Don’t tell me you were afraid of your first Christmas too.”  
  
“No, I always hoped presents would find me on Christmas morning and they actually did that Christmas. I suppose I did rebel a little, I ate all of the chocolate my friend gave me and got sick before dinner.”  
  
Percy laughs for a while. “A couple years later and you were on the Quidditch team and winning the Cup.”  
  
“Everything fell into place when I got on a broom for the first time around Halloween in first year and learned I was good at riding it. I joined the team as a Chaser but by the last match of the year, my Captain had moved me to Keeper because I had grown about six inches. Life’s been pretty good since that first Halloween.”  
  
“It’s incredible what a drastic change of your entire life can do for you,” Percy says with good humor. “I experienced it a little later than you did but life’s been pretty good since for me too.” He winks when Credence smiles at him. “Been missing someone like you in it though.”  
  
Credence’s heart leaps and thunders. “Oh?” he asks and smiles as he looks down at the sand his feet sink into. “Have you been looking for someone like me?”  
  
“I’ve always kept an eye out,” Percy says. “Though I was never optimistic. As it turned out, I only needed to go looking in the shadows of MACUSA.”  
  
“Oh, stop,” Credence laughs and nudges his arm against Percy’s as he chuckles. “You don’t know you’ll like me a month from now.”  
  
“Oh, I do. I’m going to like you more and more each time I see you, Credence. I can only hope you’ll feel the same way.”  
  
“Keep sweet talking me and I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”  
  
“Gladly. I want to take you out again soon. Next Saturday, if you’re available. Maybe lunch at work sometime during the week too.”  
  
“I think if Addie is still at MACUSA through this next week, she might be spending lunch with me when I’m in the office. Which is only Tuesday and Thursday this week, actually.”  
  
Percy chuckles. “I don’t mind that,” he says. “I’m hoping I can send her back to Ilvermorny by the end of the week.”  
  
Credence looks at Percy. “You’ve got an idea of who might be doing this?”  
  
“We’ve hit the point in an investigation when things start making sense,” Percy says, a bit enigmatically. “Which means it typically moves more quickly. I do have an idea and in a couple of days I expect it to be proven correctly.”  
  
Credence bites his lip. “That’s good,” he says softly. “Not for whoever was stupid enough to threaten a thirteen year old girl’s life. But it’ll be nice to know school is a safe place for her again.”  
  
“I don’t expect it to affect _her_ view of Ilvermorny after this, thank Merlin. She’s never looked at it as unsafe. Just eager to get back on the pitch,” Percy sighs. “She’ll have a couple of mine on the grounds for a while after this is all done though.”  
  
Credence imagines Addie won’t like that, but he doesn’t blame Percy for wanting to do it. “Is it going to be a long year?”  
  
Percy chuckles wryly. “You have no idea,” he says. “I’m cursing Merlin every day for it only being September. But I still expect good things to come.” He smiles at Credence and when he takes his hand, Credence gladly intertwines their fingers.  
  
“Thank you, Percy,” Credence says. “For tonight. I’ve had a really good time.”  
  
“Thank _you,”_ Percy says. “I have too.” He stops walking and gently tugs Credence closer. “If I may, I would love to kiss you right now.”  
  
Credence smiles, his cheeks warm, and they are far enough out that they’re away from any no-maj late night beachgoers. “Yes, please,” he says and when Percy moves closer, he presses his hand against his chest, the waistcoat he’s wearing silky and smooth beneath his fingertips.  
  
They kiss and it’s slow and sensual, as easy and good as everything has been tonight. Credence has never been kissed on the beach and he thinks he’s going to experience a lot of firsts with Percy.  
  
It’s exciting and terrifying and exhilarating all at once.  
  
When their kiss deepens and Percy’s arm slides around Credence’s waist, he wraps his arms around Percy’s neck and gladly opens to it.  
  
Percy is not demanding or controlling in his movements and neither is Credence, which makes everything a perfect and smooth slide of tongue against tongue and lips pressed gently together.  
  
It’s good. Way too fucking good and Credence thinks they could ruin this now, if they went too far.  
  
Merlin, he wants to though. He wants to invite Percy to his apartment and he thinks Percy would come easily enough, but Credence is scared he would ruin it then. For so many reasons, he could ruin it, and he’d rather kiss Percy on this beach for the next six months than mess it all up in one night.  
  
They eventually pull apart, breathing deeply, foreheads pressed together. Credence clings to Percy because he’s warm and Credence is a little scared to even look at him. But Percy’s arms move tighter around him and it’s an embrace that settles some of his nerves.  
  
Percy quietly suggests they see each other on Tuesday and Credence agrees, eager for that but still disappointed the night is ending. But once they’ve gotten their shoes back on and Percy has Disapparated back to Manhattan, he kisses Credence again.  
  
It’s a promise to see each other soon, a promise for more, and a perfect good night.  
  
Credence goes inside and up to his apartment. He moves into his bedroom and opens the window for Milly before moving to his bed and falling onto it. He stares up at the ceiling, his heart racing, and hopes, with all his might, that every day spent with Percy goes as well as it had tonight.  
  
——  
  
On Monday, Credence and Mister Ibex take a portkey to Arizona. The pitch is in the desert beyond a city called Tucson and though it’s mid-September, the heat is incredible and oppressive.  
  
It makes the day go by even slower for Credence than it might have otherwise. These inspections normally make a day go by quickly, but considering he can’t stop thinking about his date with Percy and seeing him tomorrow, well, a speedy day isn’t going to be happening until he’s with Percy, he’s sure.  
  
But the heat makes him sweat and feel sticky and he’s sure he’s going to go home tonight with a bad sunburn, but at least he’s got a salve for that.  
  
The Phoenix Thunderbird’s pitch manager has repaired the damage the summer has wrought about so far though the heat might still do damage until the season starts, so they’ll be back closer to mid-October to check on the pitch again.  
  
Otherwise Mister Ibex and the inspectors give it a stamp of approval after checking over every inch of it. Credence is moody by the time five comes around - New York time - and nearly cries in relief when Mister Ibex says it’s time to go, if they’re to catch their portkey back.  
  
New York feels cool compared to Arizona when they’re back and MACUSA is even cooler, when they head inside and to the office to get paperwork filed and so Mister Ibex can check for any important post that might have come in throughout the day. Credence puts away the thick stack of inspection paperwork and drinks a lot of water until Mister Ibex declares it’s time to leave this horrid place once again.  
  
Credence really could cry, because his face feels like it’s perpetually hot and feverish and he’s exhausted and curses Arizona for a while as they close up the office and head out of it, down to the lobby.  
  
“Credence!” he hears a familiar voice say.  
  
After looking around for a moment and spotting Addie standing by the information desk - and trying very hard not to think about how Percy had asked him on a date a mere few feet from her - Credence smiles and says goodbye to Mister Ibex before walking over to her.  
  
She’s with one of the President’s assistants, thank Merlin, but she raises her eyebrows when he walks up to her and giggles.  
  
“Oh, Merlin,” she says. “What happened?”  
  
Credence blinks before he sighs. “I heard sunburns were in these days,” he says and smiles when she grins. “I was in Arizona all day. Don’t ever go there, it’s the worst place in the world.”  
  
Addie laughs. “You’re redder than a tomato,” she says. “I’m waiting for Mom to pick me up. Uncle Percy says I might get to go back to school on Friday!” She pumps her fist. “He won’t even let me write to my friends there, but at least I’d make all the practices next week.”  
  
The President’s assistant is a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, around Credence’s age, and she smiles in amusement at Credence.  
  
Credence grins. “Practice is important, you know,” he says and she laughs. “No, really, it is. We get to hone in all the aggression built up over the summer so we aren’t so sloppy about it when it comes to matches.”  
  
“Exactly,” Addie says passionately. “Credence was Keeper when he was in school, Mya. He won the Cup all five years he played!”  
  
“Well,” Credence says, shrugging modestly, “it was a team effort.”  
  
Mya shakes her head. “I never played,” she says. “But my brother did, so I, unfortunately, know the sport well.”  
  
Credence laughs and Addie tsks and shakes her head.  
  
“The best sport in the entire world,” Addie says. “Way better than any no-maj one out there. Can you imagine throwing a ball and _maybe_ hitting it and running around in a square all day long?”  
  
“Hey, baseball is a quintessential part of America,” Credence says and laughs when Addie makes a face. “I’ve even gone to a few games in Yankee Stadium.”  
  
“That giant metal monstrosity?” Mya asks. “How could you stand it?”  
  
“Raised no-maj,” Credence says. “I’ve got some fondness for no-maj things still. But I agree that Quidditch is the best sport in the entire world. If you get to go back to school on Friday, you’ll see me next week, you know, when we go to Ilvermorny for inspections,” he says to Addie.  
  
Addie beams. “Ohh, you can meet my best friend! And tell the team about the museum in your department because if I tell them there’s an original Meteor in there, they won’t believe me,” she says. “You could charge people to come look at that, you know.”  
  
“We probably could,” Credence says, laughing. “But it’s a nice little piece of history our department enjoys without tons of people wandering through it.”  
  
“You could make so many Dragots,” Addie whispers, off in her world of imagination, before she blinks and grins. “Uncle Percy probably wouldn’t let the general public in though.”  
  
Credence feels his stomach loop, because she’s looking to the left of him, and he realizes with some despair that he will turn and see Percy and Percy will see _him._ He wishes he could melt to the floor, never to be seen again.  
  
And yes, there he is, stepping up to them and raising his eyebrows. “What’s this about letting the general public in? Into MACUSA?” he asks and looks at Credence with a smile. His eyebrows shoot up. “What the hell happened to you?”  
  
Credence groans a little as Addie snickers. “Arizona happened to me, Director Graves,” he says with more tartness than he probably should. “The desert is a horrible place.”  
  
Percy smirks and shakes his head. “You can go back upstairs, Miss Hudson,” he says to Mya, who looks amused still, but she nods and says goodbye to Addie. She leaves and Percy looks at Credence again. “I’m hurting for you.”  
  
“It does feel like my eyelids weigh ten pounds each,” Credence says and sighs when Addie laughs more. “I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking. Only half burned to a crisp and severely dehydrated.”  
  
Percy laughs. “It’s a good look,” he says and winks at Addie when she grins. “Go home and put some salve on it. Drink water, not whiskey.”  
  
“That’s you, Uncle Percy.”  
  
“Oh, right, it is, isn’t it?” Percy says. “Well, I suppose I’ll enjoy that in a couple of hours myself.”  
  
Credence shakes his head. “You’re going to be working for a couple more hours?” he asks. “This has to be the fifth reference I’ve heard about whiskey in regards to you.”  
  
“Mom says once he leaves here a glass is permanently fixed to his hand,” Addie says.  
  
“This _Mom says_ again,” Percy mutters and shakes his head. “It’s not permanently fixed to my hand. Sometimes I set it down so I can add more to it.”  
  
Addie sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know why old people like alcohol. It smells so gross,” she says and perks up, looking behind Credence again. “Mom! Over here!”  
  
Credence thinks he really will melt to the floor. He looks around and at a woman and it’s very much like seeing Addie all grown up. She takes after her completely, from the shape of her eyes and nose, to her smile, wide and beautiful.  
  
“What are you filling this child’s head with, Odessa?” Percy asks. “I have never been more insulted in my life.”  
  
Odessa rolls her eyes. “If it has to do with you, only the truth,” she says and smirks a little when Addie giggles. “I only speak the truth, don’t I, baby?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Addie says cheerfully and takes her mother’s hand. “Mom, this is Credence! From the Sports department, the one who showed me the Meteor and the Snitches and everything else!”  
  
Odessa looks at him and her eyebrows raise before she grimaces. “Oh, honey, put a salve on that,” she says. “I can feel it just looking at you, poor thing. Odessa Picquery,” she adds and extends her hand.  
  
Credence doesn’t know if he’s blushing or not, his entire face hot all day long anyway, and takes her hand, shaking it. “Credence Barebone,” he croaks and shoots Percy a glare, because he’s laughing. “I was in Arizona all day.”  
  
“That’ll do it,” Odessa says with some sympathy. “Thank you, Mister Barebone, for keeping Adela occupied while she’s here. I know how _horrible_ and _boring_ it is otherwise. She hasn’t stopped talking about you and that museum of yours.”  
  
“Oh,” Credence says and smiles. “She thinks we should open it to the public and charge for entrance.”  
  
“It’s a good idea,” Addie says seriously.  
  
“Ah, this is what you were talking about,” Percy says dryly. “Then you’re right, I would absolutely never let that happen. But I like where your head is.”  
  
Odessa sighs. “Stick to Qudditch or you might start running enterprises,” she says and smiles. “It was good to meet you, Credence. Thank you again. Come on, let’s get back to Sera’s.”  
  
“Okay! Bye, Credence,” Addie says and they knock elbows. She hugs Percy. “Bye, Uncle Percy, I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
  
“See you then, young lady,” Percy says with a smile. “Don’t believe anything your mom says.”  
  
“Believe _nothing_ that man says,” Odessa says and flutters her hand much like Addie does before they’re off toward the doors and out into the September evening.  
  
“That man,” Percy sighs. “She forgets she nearly named me Addie’s godfather before she realized I had a much higher chance of dying than she did. She might deign to be happy when I put this person threatening her daughter in prison.”  
  
Credence smiles, amused. “Maybe she didn’t expect you to be a bad influence,” he says. “Have things started moving quickly?”  
  
Percy nods. “Quickly enough that I’ve got a name and we’re running through connections at the moment,” he says. “I expect to know tonight or by tomorrow morning. By Thursday I’ll have one or two people in an interrogation room.”  
  
Credence grimaces. “I’m glad it’s coming to an end,” he says. “For all of you. They’re not under sixteen, are they?”  
  
“I can’t say too much until Thursday,” Percy says. “We knew it was a student’s doing from the beginning but they’re old enough to know better anyway.”  
  
“They’re going to regret ruining their education and work opportunities in a few weeks,” Credence says and smiles a little when Percy nods in wry agreement.  
  
“Sooner than that, probably,” he says and smiles at Credence. “You really are causing me agony. Go home and get some relief.”  
  
“I’m sorry my face is causing you agony,” Credence says dryly. “I do want to get a salve on though. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
Percy smiles. “You will,” he says. “Don’t worry, if I didn’t know it would hurt you, I’d drag you to my office and show you how much I appreciate that face of yours.”  
  
Credence is blushing and he knows this because it makes his face throb unpleasantly. He laughs anyway. “Soon, maybe,” he says and grins. “Good night, Percy.”  
  
“Good night, Credence,” Percy says with a roguish sort of smirk. His hand briefly touches Credence’s before he’s off, back to the stairs and back to tracking down criminals.  
  
Credence watches him go with a gentle sigh before he leaves MACUSA. He’s a little giddy, truly, to have seen Percy, even if it meant embarrassing himself.  
  
When he gets home, he takes a shower to get the sweat off and realizes very quickly what a bad idea that was, but after he’s clean he slathers on a salve, which offers immediate relief. And if he smiles through dinner, thinking about Percy, well, only Milly is around to see.  
  
——  
  
By the time Credence gets into work in the morning, his skin is back to normal, and Addie is handed off to him before ten.  
  
Her parents are here to meet with Percy and the President and will be with him for some time, but Credence thinks that they’re probably trying to keep Addie occupied and cheerful, so she isn’t stuck at home all day and thinking about what’s going on.  
  
Credence doesn’t mind at all, glad to have someone to chat with in the office, when he does need to get actual work done. But sometimes they visit _The Museum_ as it’s now been dubbed and at lunch, Percy joins them. Credence can see Addie peering between them, the gears in her head working, and isn’t all that surprised after lunch when she asks if he like, _likes_ Uncle Percy and though it makes him stammer a little, he only says that he likes that he’s a nice man.  
  
Her _mhmm_ in response might spell trouble, but they make it through Tuesday without any troubles.  
  
Credence and Mister Ibex visit Michigan on Wednesday and it’s a far more pleasant experience than Arizona. They spend most of the day there, like usual, and Credence notates anything the inspectors and Mister Ibex tells him to, while collecting inspection papers.  
  
He doesn’t see Percy that evening, when they’re back in MACUSA, but he supposes that’s alright. He’s sure Percy is probably immensely busy at the moment and he hopes that by tomorrow he’ll hear good news.  
  
And he does, from Addie herself, early in the morning.  
  
“Uncle Percy arrested them!” is what she says when Mya brings her inside his office at nine-thirty. “It’s over!”  
  
“Oh! Really?” Credence asks and smiles in relief. “That’s great. Does he expect to arrest anyone else?”  
  
“Nope,” Addie says and flutters her hand at Mya before she leaves. She sits across from him, slouched back in the chair, with relief and maybe some exhaustion. “Uncle Percy won’t tell me a lot and I have to leave in an hour but Auntie Sera said I could come tell you because I’ll be going back to school tomorrow or on Saturday.”  
  
Credence smiles. “That’s got to be exciting news,” he says. Addie smiles but it’s paler than usual. “Do you know who…?”  
  
“He’s a sixth in Wampus,” Addie says. “I don’t even know his name and I didn’t recognize his face when Uncle Percy showed me his picture. But he said that he was doing it for his aunt, who has a different last name than him. She was making him write me those letters because she doesn’t like Auntie Sera. That’s all I know. It seems stupid,” she adds with annoyance. “To do that just because your aunt asks you to.”  
  
Credence frowns for a while. “Who knows what their circumstances are, that he might have listened to her,” he says. “But you’re right, it was a stupid thing to do. It must have been scary.”  
  
“It was. The first letter was sitting at Serpent’s table, right where I usually sit, when I came to breakfast one morning. Two hours later and I was in Headmistress Aurora’s office with Mom, Dad, Auntie Sera, Uncle Percy, and a few Aurors. I think _that_ was more scary. Another letter came the next day but I was already at Auntie Sera’s,” Addie explains tiredly. “But Uncle Percy said it was only them and I don’t have to worry. He said I could stay home if I wanted to though,” she adds with a roll of her eyes. “As if I’d ever miss a whole season.”  
  
Credence hides a smile as he organizes paperwork on his desk. “I’m really happy you get to go back. I’ll see you next Tuesday,” he says. “You’ll be at every practice and match now.”  
  
“I know, I can’t wait,” Addie grins and sits up straighter. “Uncle Percy said he’d probably come watch my first match. He says it’s for safety, but I don’t think he’s really worried about my safety anymore. He’s just paranoid. You should come with him!”  
  
“I should… what now?” Credence manages and nearly knocks over his mug of coffee that he’d been reaching for. He eyes her suspiciously when she giggles. “I’d like to see you play but why would I go with Percy? Director Graves,” he says hastily.  
  
Addie grins. “Because you like him. Mom says he likes you too,” she says and shrugs when he squints. “We call it as we see it. That’s what Grandma says anyway.” She hops up from the chair. “I should go, Mya is waiting outside. Uncle Percy doesn’t want me here when he brings them in for their interrogations.”  
  
“Oh,” Credence says, his head spinning. “Right, that makes sense. Okay, well… I’ll see you next week, okay? Stay safe.”  
  
“I will! I don’t have a choice,” Addie says cheerfully. She hurries around his desk and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, Credence, I’m really glad I met you!”  
  
“Me too,” Credence says and pats her back and is a little mortified there’s a sting in his eyes. He’s barely known her for more than a week and she feels like the sister he never had. “Bye, Addie.”  
  
“Bye, Credence!” Addie says and opens the door, grinning and fluttering her hand before she’s off.  
  
Credence smiles after she’s closed the door and leans back in his chair, sighing softly. He’s glad for her, for her family and for Percy. He’s not necessarily so glad to know that President Picquery will likely know about Percy and him, but he doesn’t really have a choice in that matter either.  
  
He merely gets back to work, thinking about Florida tomorrow, and another date with Percy the day after.  
  
——  
  
Credence gets another sunburn and only thanks Merlin that he doesn’t run into Percy on Friday when they get back from Florida. Mister Ibex telling him repeatedly that he should have listened and worn a hat is bad enough.  
  
It’s made a little better when Credence sees a letter on his desk from Percy, telling him he’ll pick him up at six again, and that he doesn’t need to wear a tie.  
  
He goes home and puts on a salve and tries not to stare at the clock all night and all Saturday morning. He reads instead, one of the books he bought last weekend, and he likes it when he isn’t distracted thinking about Percy or how Addie is back in Ilvermorny. Back with her friends.  
  
Credence takes a shower and gets dressed before six, letting Milly out for the evening and walking downstairs after. Percy is there, probably will never be late, and Credence finds himself smiling, wide enough to hurt, as he walks to him.  
  
Percy greets him with a compliment and Credence happily returns it, because Percy looks as immaculate as always, his clothes always of such fine quality and attractive. Credence doesn’t really know what Percy sees in him of all people, but he doesn’t think he really has to worry about it, with the way Percy looks at him.  
  
When he offers Credence his arm, Credence takes it and they leave the corner and arrive at a lounge Credence is familiar with but he’s never been to before.  
  
It’s a wizarding establishment and Credence is glad for that tonight, because it means Percy doesn’t let go of his hand when he gives his name and they’re taken to a table in the lowly lit restaurant.  
  
There’s candlelight at every table and a witch is singing at a small stage across the restaurant, her voice lovely, the piano she’s playing just as lovely. It’s less lively music than last week but it’s very soothing and the atmosphere is more romantic without being ritzy or oppressive.  
  
Their booth is rounded, which lets them sit closer to each other, and Percy’s hand rests over Credence’s thigh while they drink wine and eat biscuits with apple butter and honey.  
  
Credence tells Percy what Michigan and Florida were like and when Percy asks him if he got another sunburn, he tells him to mind his business, which makes him laugh for a while. But he listens to Credence as attentively as he had last weekend and his smiles are fond, fond enough to make Credence trip over his words now and then.  
  
They both get half of a roasted chicken with asparagus and mashed sweet potatoes because it sounds divine after a long week and Credence thinks this will be a new favorite place of his too, once he has a few bites of his dinner.  
  
“That was my week,” Credence says. “And I’m dying to hear about yours.”  
  
Percy smiles as he picks up his wine glass, swirling it before taking a drink. “My week was certainly eventful,” he says. “Got to charge a sixteen year old and his thirty-six year old aunt with various different things. What did Addie tell you?”  
  
“Just that it was a sixteen year old boy and his aunt behind it. Because his aunt doesn’t like President Picquery?”  
  
Percy nods and sighs, long and low. “We went to school together,” he says. “She was a year younger than us. She was just as ambitious as Sera, but they weren’t friends. Sera said she remembers she tried to be, but she was already seventeen and about to leave Ilvermorny and brushed her off. That’s likely what began it all.”  
  
Credence raises his eyebrows. “Twenty years ago?”  
  
“Amazing how long people can hold grudges, isn’t it? Don’t worry, it gets better,” Percy says with a wry smile. “Sera was a junior assistant to the President straight out of school and so was this girl. Holly Turner then. Holly Braxis now. They worked together for a few years, competed to get the promotions, but Sera always got there first. She said Holly only ever seemed happy for her, at the beginning. But when it came to being the President’s personal assistant and Sera got the pick, Holly was angry. She accused Sera of sabotaging her chances. It was a lot of drama, from what I remember, and Miss Turner was eventually fired. Sera never heard from her again but according to _Missus Braxis_ she believes Sera was the reason she lost her position in MACUSA altogether.”  
  
“But that… that still had to have been around ten years ago, right?” Credence asks with a frown. “Has she been plotting this the entire time?”  
  
“No, not the entire time. But when people sit with a grudge like that and their life never turns out to be anything but a series of mistakes, it’s easy to blame it on someone who was there at the beginning,” Percy says. “I see it often. But when Addie went to Ilvermorny, she likely got the idea then, considering her nephew was in his third year. She influenced him, fed him stories over a few years of things Sera never did. Things she, in fact, did, according to her much kinder and currently infuriated sister. She didn’t know she was telling her son these things and they’d always been close, so she had no reason to suspect anything abnormal from their communication.”  
  
“She started telling him these things when he was thirteen,” Credence says slowly, “until he was sixteen. What made her decide it was time to start sending letters?”  
  
“I’m assuming her nephew’s age was the exact reason,” Percy says dryly. “Not an adult yet, so she likely assumed he wouldn’t be charged as one if he was arrested. She likely assumed he would lie for her as well but one mention of five years in prison got the story out of him. We knew it was him before we brought him in but it took half a day to find the connection to her and once I realized who she was and paid her a little visit, it was over. No one else involved. I suppose she thought differing surnames might throw us off our game,” he adds with a smirk. “But I have also seen criminals attempt to sell the Aurors arresting them illegally obtained goods, so I can’t expect much from them.”  
  
Credence huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “Merlin,” he mutters and takes a bite of asparagus. He frowns for a while. “If she was influencing her nephew like that, from such a young and impressionable age, that doesn’t give him any leniency?”  
  
“It gives him sympathy,” Percy says. “But he knew right from wrong when he was thirteen and he knew it when he was sixteen. He’s four months from adulthood and deciding to send a little girl letters threatening her life earns him an adult sentence. It’s unfortunate,” he agrees when Credence grimaces. “But he won’t spend long in prison. Reform within two years is the goal. He’ll have access to a Healer and his parents will be able to see him often enough.”  
  
Credence bites his lip and nods. He thinks of his mother and the influence she had over him, but that was for eleven years, starting from before he could even walk, and she was his mother. It scares him to think of what she might have been able to manipulate him into doing if he had stayed with her and never went to Ilvermorny. He feels for this boy but Percy is right that it didn’t excuse him from knowing was right versus wrong.  
  
“I hope he finds better things later. And trusts his parents more, maybe,” Credence sighs and smiles when Percy nods in agreement. “What about his aunt?”  
  
“Missus Braxis was doing a little more than influencing her nephew,” Percy says and though it’s with sarcasm, there’s anger behind it too. “She was planning on hurting Addie. There were poisons in her home and a timeline written out of how she meant it to go. It’s not quite attempted murder, but the threat of it, asking a child to carry them out, poision possession and a few other charges means she’s spending a much longer time in a cell than her nephew.”  
  
Credence grimaces and grabs his own wine. He takes a drink and sets it down, looking at Percy. “I’m sorry,” he says. “It’s awful enough that there are people out there willing to hurt children, let alone putting their own family at risk. But I’m sorry Addie and her family had to go through it, including you.”  
  
Percy smiles and moves his hand to Credence’s thigh, rubbing it. “I’m glad I have all of MACUSA’s resources at my disposal,” he says. “I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else to lead the investigation. But I do regret that the Picquerys had to experience it. Sera and Odessa agreed they don’t want to tell Addie until she’s older that it was more serious than she’s thinking now. Don’t want to dampen her spirit for the school year, if such a thing could be possible. But a few of mine will be there for the year.”  
  
Credence smiles. “Addie says that’s because you’re paranoid.”  
  
“Damn right I am,” Percy says and smiles. “Do I think Missus Braxis can cause any further harm? No. Do I think someone else might come along and try? Anything can happen. It’s nice to live with some peace of mind.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” Credence says with some amusement. “But she’s a smart girl and there’s no breaking into Ilvermorny.”  
  
“Unless someone lets another someone in,” Percy says with a smirk. “I’m not taking the chance.”  
  
Credence smiles and turns back to his dinner. “I have a feeling no one is ever going to try and threaten her life again,” he says. “But if it makes you and her family feel better, I suppose peace of mind is always worth it.”  
  
“Addie might not like it, but my team will be on the grounds or otherwise staying out of the students’ way.”  
  
“All the way until she graduates?”  
  
“Entirely possible.”  
  
Credence laughs. “She’ll have things to say to you before then,” he says and smiles when Percy pinches his thigh. He finishes his sweet potatoes and leans back against the booth, looking at Percy. “Did you see her off?”  
  
Percy nods. “We all did, yes,” he says and smiles fondly. “Thrilled to be back with her friends and classmates. She’s eager to see you on Tuesday.”  
  
“I have to confirm The Museum exists,” Credence says, laughing. “Mister Ibex never bothers to tell the students about it. He’s really good at making Quidditch sound boring when we go. I don’t know how he’s so good at commentating.”  
  
“Saves up all his energy and excitement for the sport for Cups,” Percy says with an amused smile. “He’s two hundred years old, it’s better for him that way.”  
  
Credence laughs and nods in agreement. He picks up his wine glass and takes a sip, moving a little closer to Percy. Percy wraps his arm around Credence’s shoulders and he leans against him, looking across the lounge and at the witch singing, still playing the piano, her voice soulful and sweet too, on the higher notes.  
  
They listen to her sing and Credence feels… well, he feels good. Incredible, really. He was fairly content in his life already but if someone had told him he’d be going on a date with Percival Graves in just a couple weeks, he might have laughed at them.  
  
But Percy is here, warm at his side, smelling like expensive cologne and aftershave, and when Credence looks at him, he makes it seem easy to lean in and kiss Credence.  
  
It’s languid and gentle, no urgency to it, and Credence thinks he could do this every day. He hopes they can, one day, and it’s probably a good thing he’ll be busy himself for the next month, merely so he doesn’t have the opportunity to get clingy. He’s been better at that, he knows, working on it during the time he’s been single, but he doesn’t want to fall into old habits.  
  
Of course taking the romantic aspect of their relationship slow for the first month or two is an entirely different matter from the physical aspect. Because when Credence pulls back, just enough to look at Percy, he sees the heat in his eyes and feels it boiling in his own blood. He finds that he’s not so worried about ruining it, not like last week, though the thought still does occur to him.  
  
But it’s true, what he’d thought before. Percy is looking for something serious, that’s been plainly said, and so is Credence.  
  
He doesn’t think it would ruin that desire, if they were to get closer tonight, but he does fear intimacy all the same, for reasons other than that. Credence has never been with someone like Percy though, someone who might understand why he’s afraid, and there is some comfort in that.  
  
Credence kisses Percy again, briefly, and slides his hand along his thigh, moving tentatively closer to the inside of his thigh as they gaze at each other.  
  
Percy looks nothing but approving and he kisses Credence again, his lips and his cheek, gently under his ear. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks, voice lower and full of intent.  
  
Credence bites his lip merely to try and hold in a whimper at the feel of Percy’s breath and lips near his ear. “Mhmm,” he manages to hum and huffs a little when Percy chuckles. “My place?”  
  
“Wherever you want,” Percy says and kisses Credence’s cheek again. He flags down their waitress and pays the bill. Once she tells them to have a good night, they get out of the booth and walk out of the lounge.  
  
The night is a little cooler than last week but they aren’t outside for long. Once they’ve Disapparated to the alleyway between a bistro and Credence’s apartment building, he leads Percy inside. He’s a bit nervous about his apartment, though he enjoys it very much, but he’s sure it’s not Director of Magical Security-nice.  
  
Credence walks inside with Percy and closes and locks the door, biting his lip as he watches Percy glance around.  
  
His living room is spacious, right off of a small kitchenette, and is mostly filled with overflowing bookshelves and light-colored furniture, a few plants he’s managed to keep alive, and the occasional Quidditch paraphernalia. There are picture frames sitting on the bookshelves here and there and Percy stops to look at them.  
  
Credence smiles when he sees Percy is smiling too and moves alongside him. “Seventh year team,” he says and gestures at the picture next to it. “That’s Jon, my good friend, from first year until now. He works at a distillery upstate that his family owns.”  
  
“You see him often?”  
  
“A few times a month is what we try for,” Credence says and laughs. “Doesn’t always work out that way.”  
  
“Never as easy as we want it once we leave school,” Percy chuckles. “Unless your best friend decides she wants to be President anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, but that can’t be easy.”  
  
“You’re right, it’s terrible, most of the time. We keep a standing appointment every Wednesday, very official, and no one knows it’s just two hours of enjoying lunch and bullshitting. Our socialization for the week.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Do you gossip and complain about everyone in MACUSA?”  
  
“Of course,” Percy says with a smirk. “Mostly Court members, don’t worry. I will not be gossiping about you, Credence Barebone, rather than endlessly bragging about you until she’s sick of me.”  
  
Credence grins and looks away, his cheeks hot. “Well,” he says, “as long as it’s not complaining, I suppose.” He looks at Percy, whose eyes are soft with affection and warm amusement, and wraps his arms around his neck so he can kiss him.  
  
Percy’s hands are warm when he slides them under Credence’s shirt and along his sides and to his lower back. Credence is thankful they wander further down than up and presses closer, their kiss deepening and becoming more heated now, more filled with a sense of urgency.  
  
Credence slides his fingers through Percy’s hair and Percy’s hands tighten on his ass, pulling their groins flush together. They both groan and Credence pulls back, just a little, looking down at Percy’s crisp black shirt, beginning to unbutton it with hands that aren’t as steady as he’d like.  
  
He’s not wearing a shirt underneath it, of course, and Credence looks over his chest and abdomen, smooth skin only lightly dusted with hair and the occasional scar. He slides his hands along Percy’s chest, his skin hot, and looks at him.  
  
“You’re perfect, you know.”  
  
Percy smiles. “I was just thinking the same about you,” he says and his hands are not at all unsteady when he pulls Credence’s belt off. “I am very eager to see how perfect the rest of you is too.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Let’s go to the bedroom then,” he says and leans in to kiss Percy, just once. He takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. He closes his curtains on his windows and gets out of his own shirt, looking at Percy. “I have scars,” he says, because he’d rather get it out of the way than shock Percy and turn him sour.  
  
“Scars?” Percy asks and raises his eyebrows. He looks over Credence with an appreciative eye. “On your back?”  
  
“Yes,” Credence says and steps closer, moving his hands to Percy’s belt. “They’re ugly, so… I just don’t want to shock you, if you see them. They make people uncomfortable,” he adds quietly when Percy frowns.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Percy sighs. “Nothing about you is going to make me uncomfortable. I’m sorry if anyone made you feel badly about them.”  
  
Credence smiles and shrugs as he takes Percy’s belt off and works on undoing his slacks. “I think it’s fair to warn someone,” he says. “It ruined a night with a guy I was going to hook up with about six years ago. I didn’t tell him and he saw them and couldn’t get going after. I have a feeling we won’t run into that problem though,” he adds with a wider smile as he pushes Percy’s slacks down his hips.  
  
“Not even a bottle of whiskey and all that I’ve seen in my career could put a stop to getting going for you, Credence,” Percy agrees with a chuckle. “You’re beautiful. All of you. Whatever you want to do tonight, I’m yours.”  
  
“I have a few ideas in mind,” Credence says with a smile as he looks at Percy’s chest, flattered and a little nervous. He hooks his thumbs under Percy’s underclothes and looks at him. “I want all of you.”  
  
“You’ve got me,” Percy says and he kisses Credence then, cradling his cheeks in his hands.  
  
It’s sweet, until it’s not, and once they finish undressing each other, they collapse into bed and Credence learns there was really nothing to fear at all.  
  
——  
  
Credence wakes in the morning to a warm hand rubbing his hip and a soft kiss to his forehead and he smiles. He opens his eyes and looks up at Percy, propped up on his elbow and raises his eyebrows.  
  
“It’s daylight out,” he says quietly, voice hoarse with sleep.  
  
“It is,” Percy agrees with an amused smile. “What are you accusing me of, Mister Barebone?”  
  
Credence grins and rubs his eye. “Either you’re a vampire or late for work,” he says and slings an arm over Percy’s waist. “I’ve never seen you outside during the day.”  
  
Percy narrows his eyes. “That’s true, isn’t it? I promise you I don’t melt in the sun,” he says and kisses Credence. “And I think I’ve earned a morning off.”  
  
“You definitely have,” Credence says. He smiles as he watches Percy and can’t quite believe he’s here, in Credence’s bed, but he is and Credence will be feeling last night all day as a reminder that he was, later. “Do you want to go get breakfast somewhere?”  
  
“I’d love to,” Percy says and rubs Credence’s lower back. “Where do you go for breakfast?”  
  
“A few different places,” Credence says and stretches. “But I think I want to go to _Matt’s._ Do you want to shower first?”  
  
“Probably a good idea,” Percy chuckles. _“Matt’s_ has the best waffles in Manhattan.”  
  
Credence laughs. “It does. That’s exactly what I’m going to get,” he says and sits up, pecking Percy’s lips. “Come on.”  
  
His bathroom isn’t all that big, but they make it work well enough and it feels good to shower with Percy. Especially when he washes Credence’s hair and holds him for a while under the hot water, kissing his shoulder and rubbing his back, never seeming to mind his marred skin.  
  
It’s hard to remember he wants breakfast after that, as he’d like to fall back into bed with Percy, but he doesn’t say so.  
  
They spend the morning together, eating huge waffles and drinking a lot of coffee. There’s something casual now, something even easier, with less worries about making good impressions because they’ve shared intimacy now. Credence realizes this during breakfast, when they keep making each other laugh, and he knows he’s never felt quite this way before.  
  
There’s something special about Percy and he thinks Percy must feel the same about him when he thinks of him saying _been missing someone like you in it_ in regard to his life.  
  
Credence is still a bit scared he’ll fuck it all up, but he thinks that Percy will help him not to, without him even voicing those fears.  
  
He watches Percy eat breakfast and dryly comment about Addie telling every single person in her family and Headmistress Aurora about Percy and Credence giving each other moon eyes (which does make Credence spill a little of his coffee) yesterday and tries not to think the distant future and love and all that comes with it.  
  
Percy doesn’t go to work until nearly two, after spending more time in Credence’s apartment, complimenting his wide collection of books and Credence tries not to swoon either, because he loves a man that likes to read.  
  
They see each other the next day, at lunch, and Percy comes to see Credence in his office shortly before five-thirty just to give him a kiss good night and a wish of good luck for tomorrow.  
  
Mister Ibex, Credence, and the inspectors leave for Ilvermorny at ten in the morning. Once the caretaker has let them onto the grounds, they make the long walk to the Quidditch pitch and listen to Mister Ibex tell a story about his time in Ilvermorny, the same story he tells every time, Credence realizes, and only exchanges a few glances with the inspectors.  
  
The teams are waiting for them when they get there, special permission to miss a two hour period of classes. Mister Ibex will tell them about his job and inspecting the pitch and also what they can do to help themselves, if they mean to pursue Quidditch as a professional sport.  
  
Addie is there in Horned Serpent robes and grins when she sees Credence, running up to him and hugging him tightly around the waist. He pats her back and laughs and tries not to squirm in discomfort when every single student looks their way.  
  
“How does it feel to be back?” Credence asks.  
  
“Great!” Addie says and grins. “Had my first practice yesterday. I kicked its ass,” she adds more quietly, so Professor Wallberg, the Quidditch instructor, doesn’t hear.  
  
Credence laughs. “I’m sure you did,” he says. “Go on, go sit with Serpent, I’ll see you after.”  
  
Addie nods and runs to be with her team, who whisper excitedly together. Credence smiles and looks at Professor Wallberg as she approaches him, her hand held out.  
  
“Always a pleasure to see you, young man,” she says as Credence shakes her hand firmly. “Adela has been telling anyone who will listen about a secret museum in MACUSA and the man who showed it to her.”  
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Credence says and laughs, when Professor Wallberg smiles in amusement. “You should come see it, Professor. We do have an original Meteor.”  
  
“I’d certainly like that,” Professor Wallberg says. “That’s better than the actual Quidditch museum in Boston put together.”  
  
Credence thoroughly agrees with that, but Mister Ibex calls everyone to attention and Professor Wallberg joins the teams. They all listen to Mister Ibex as he explains his job in the most dull way possible, but the students perk up when he talks about inspecting pitches and what goes into that, and what goes into the World Cup stadiums in particular. All of them, except perhaps sixth and seventh years, have dreams of becoming Quidditch stars, and are particularly interested in his advice on how to become one.  
  
He reminds them all of former students who are playing on professional teams now and Credence smiles as he looks at Addie, who is sitting next to a burly boy with sandy hair and nudging him with her elbow.  
  
Once Mister Ibex has finished with his speech, he invites them to follow him and the inspectors around for a while. He doesn’t seem to notice when all of Horned Serpent’s team circles Credence instead and he’s a bit overwhelmed, as they follow behind the larger crowd.  
  
But Addie helps him by firing off question after question and having Credence confirm the existence of The Museum and its Meteor and the original Snitches with golden wings. The rest of the team asks him questions too, about his time playing for Wampus, about how he got the job of Mister Ibex’s assistant, and the way the team listens and laughs and talks isn’t any different than when he was in school.  
  
It’s wonderful to see, even if it makes him feel old.  
  
Mister Ibex insists on everyone listening to the history of the goal posts and Addie hangs back then, with Credence, after introducing him to her best friend, Perry Wolfs, who is incidentally the grandson of the Director who instated Percy in his place when he retired. He quickly reassures Credence he doesn’t want to be an Auror though, blushing as he says it, and Credence recognizes his shyness and empathizes strongly with it.  
  
Addie probably helps him immensely, as Jon did for Credence.  
  
“So how was _your_ weekend?” Addie asks as they linger behind.  
  
“It was fine,” Credence says and squints at her when she raises her eyebrows expectantly. “Why are you asking me like that?”  
  
Addie shrugs. “Because Uncle Percy told Mom he couldn’t have dinner on Saturday because he had plans already. And when Mom asked if they were with _you_ he only told her it was _privileged information,_ which always means yes.”  
  
Credence’s cheeks are hot and he groans. “That doesn’t…” he trails off when Addie gives him a _look,_ one he just knows she gets from her mother, who probably gives it to Percy all the time. “Would have been nice of him to give me a heads up.”  
  
Addie snickers. “I’m not blind either, you know,” she says. “You guys were smiling at each other the way my parents smile at each other when they think no one’s looking the whole way through lunch at MACUSA. If you want to keep it secret, you probably shouldn’t do that.”  
  
Credence thinks of lunch with Percy yesterday in the cafeteria and shakes the idea before it latches on too tight. “I think you’re just very observant,” he says. “And that you’ve known Percy for your entire life.”  
  
“That’s true,” Addie says. “But he’s also taught me how to be observant. Oh, my mom _hates_ it, but it’s helped with Quidditch. So when are you going to come over for dinner?”  
  
“In Georgia?” Credence asks, his voice somewhat high-pitched.  
  
Addie laughs loudly. “Or at Auntie Sera’s! Percy comes if he isn’t too busy having wand battles with dark wizards. He’s gonna ask you to come too, you know.”  
  
“I’ve been trying not to think about it,” Credence mutters. “Not that I don’t want to get to know your family,” he adds hastily. “It’s just… part of your family is President Picquery.”  
  
“So?” Addie asks, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to ignore that. “You’re going with _Director Graves_ already. Auntie Sera is as different with family as he is with us.”  
  
Credence grimaces. “I’m sure she is,” he says, though that’s part of the problem. “When did my private life become the topic of conversation? Aren’t I supposed to be teasing you about boys?”  
  
“They have cooties, remember?” Addie asks with a grin. “I just know that I’m going to see you a lot. Uncle Percy hasn’t gone with anyone for my whole life. That means he’s serious, right?”  
  
“Maybe,” Credence says as he laughs. “Why don’t you ask him?”  
  
“I will,” Addie says. “When I see him in a few weeks at the match. If you’re with him, I think that’ll answer my question though. Don’t you want to be serious?”  
  
Credence huffs a little. “This feels like an inappropriate conversation,” he says with a smile. Addie only shrugs and looks up at him, the teasing in her smile gone. He thinks about her being disarming again and sighs helplessly. “I do, but that’s all I’m saying!”  
  
“Good,” Addie says cheerfully. “When can I call you Uncle Credence?”  
  
Credence shoves her shoulder and blushes when she laughs loudly enough to turn half the heads on the Quidditch pitch. “Go join the rest of your team,” he says. “I’ll _maybe_ see you in a few weeks.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Credence,” Addie grins. “It’ll all be good.”  
  
When she offers her elbow, he knocks his against hers and shakes his head as she backs away, fluttering her hand. She turns and runs to join her team, her thin braids swishing behind her.  
  
Credence sighs as he watches her go and smiles to himself, looking up at the stands and the goal posts and remembers flying here like it was yesterday.  
  
But seventeen was a long time ago and Credence thinks about Sunday morning instead. Waking up in bed with Percy’s lips on his forehead and seeing his smile. The way he makes Credence laugh and feel completely at ease in his company.  
  
The way Credence agrees with him, that he’s been waiting for someone like Percy in his life too.  
  
And, Credence thinks, when he looks at the students, at Addie joking around with Perry, she’s right.

It’ll all be good.  
  
——  
  
Once the Quidditch season starts in mid-October, it feels as if the rest of the year flies by.  
  
Credence is busy with work, as always, but still not as busy as Percy. They see each other often however and Percy makes it a habit of visiting Credence in the office every evening to kiss him goodbye, even if they’ll be seeing each other later that night.  
  
Halloween speeds by and so does Thanksgiving, which Credence spends in Percy’s apartment. He adores Percy’s apartment as much as he adores his own and it’s immensely fun cooking a feast too big for just them. They eat too much to move after, but it’s a perfect day. Better than any Thanksgiving Credence thinks he’s ever had.  
  
Christmas is a different matter. He spends the night with Percy, but they’re off to the Picquerys on Christmas afternoon and Credence is incredibly nervous. But that evening, when they make love, and Percy tells Credence that he loves him for the first time, he thinks about things being _all good_ and nervousness gives way for eagerness.  
  
Christmas in Georgia isn’t quite as cold as it is in New York and the Picquery family is as amazing as they’ve sounded from day one. Addie is thrilled to introduce Credence to everyone, stealing him away from Percy to do just that, and everyone greets him like they’ve known him as long as they’ve known Percy.  
  
Odessa says it’s because Addie thinks he’s the _coolest_ and the big brother she’s never had, which flusters him to hear, though it’s also very touching.  
  
There’s easy teasing between the Picquerys and Seraphina really is nothing like _President Picquery_ when she’s in her parents home and exchanging barb after barb with her siblings and Percy. They laugh and show affection between each other just as much and Credence sees where they all get it from in their parents, Logan and Aster.  
  
They’re parents Credence wishes he had. They dote on their grandchildren and some of the best gifts come from them. Addie’s presents almost all have to do with Quidditch, as do a few of her cousins, though her elder cousin Eddie gets a book of practical but unusual charms and looks as thrilled with it as Addie is to get a set of Sweetwater All-Stars players who zoom around the house like hummingbirds for the rest of the day.  
  
Logan and Credence bond over Quidditch, naturally, and he is impressed that he’s Mister Ibex’s assistant, interested in hearing all about it, and hearing about Credence’s Wampus playing days.  
  
He shows Credence an entire room dedicated to his own playing days and his favorite teams and gives Credence an entirely new broom, never ridden before, when he mentions he hasn’t actually flown in almost two years, and won’t hear anything about it when Credence tries to give it back.  
  
“Get new models for free every year,” Logan says with his chest puffed out proudly. “That’s what happens when you help design them. Take it, son, because not riding for so long is unacceptable. Take Percy upstate and show him what you’re made of.”  
  
Credence is overwhelmed for a while after that, but it’s a good overwhelmed.  
  
“Dad finally found someone to pawn that off on, huh?” Hyatt asks Credence when he’s setting the broom in the entryway. “You’re an honorary Picquery now.”  
  
When Credence asks for Percy to join him in the backyard for some air, Percy looks like he understands, though he’s amused too.  
  
They stand on the patio and Percy’s behind him, arms around his waist and his head pressed gently to Credence’s. Credence sighs in relief, breathing in the cool, fresh air, and looks up at the old, towering trees in the backyard.  
  
“You fit right in, love,” Percy says and kisses Credence’s neck. “I know it’s hard to get used to a big family. That actually enjoys being around each other even.”  
  
Credence smiles wryly and nods, holding onto Percy’s hands. “It is,” he says. “But it’s nice to see. To be a part of. Thank you for bringing me.”  
  
“I’d like to keep bringing you here every year,” Percy chuckles. “Easters too.”  
  
“Every year,” Credence says. “For how long?”  
  
“Well, you are at least involved in my five year plan,” Percy says and laughs when Credence jostles him. “Maybe my ten year one too. Fifty year one, if I’m lucky enough.”  
  
Credence grins. “I wonder what you’ll look like at nearly ninety.”  
  
“I wonder what you’ll look like at nearly eighty. If I can still see you by then without a pair of Omnioculars.”  
  
Credence laughs and looks back at Percy. “Someday we’ll get there. But let’s not rush it yet,” he says and smiles. Percy kisses him and trails his lips down Credence’s neck after. “You know, when I went to Ilvermorny at the start of the season, Addie told me not to worry. That it’ll all be good.”  
  
“Have you been worrying?”  
  
“No,” Credence says softly. “Not about you and me. Worrying about the Picquerys liking me and telling you I’m not good enough for you.”  
  
Percy huffs a laugh. “As if they wouldn’t be telling _you_ I’m not good enough for you. I’m sure Odessa already has,” he says dryly. “Thirteen year old wisdom does hold water sometimes.”  
  
Credence smiles. “Mhmm,” he hums. “It’s been all good.”  
  
They hold each other for a while, until the backdoor opens and Addie steps out. She smiles at them and when she leans against Credence, he moves his arm around her shoulders.  
  
“Are you two talking about the _future?”_ Addie asks teasingly.  
  
“We were talking about the best way to cook a Christmas ham.”  
  
“You’re a terrible liar. Isn’t he, Uncle Percy?”  
  
“The absolute worst, Addie, truly. Couldn’t lie if his life depended on it.”  
  
Credence shakes his head. “Being bad at lying is a good thing, you know. Unless you’re an Auror, I suppose.”  
  
“Or breaking school rules!”  
  
Percy sighs. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” he says to Addie and shakes his finger when she grins at him.  
  
“Like you don’t break rules,” Credence says and jumps a little when Percy’s fingers pinches him below the waist.  
  
Addie giggles. “Auntie Sera says Uncle Percy was a stickler for the rules unless he was the one breaking them. Ever since he was eleven,” she says and walks over to a large trunk behind patio furniture.  
  
They watch her dig around in it until she produces a Quaffle. She holds it up and raises her eyebrows. “We should see how good Credence is, Uncle Percy.”  
  
“You know what, we really should,” Percy says. He smirks when Credence groans, moving to his side. “Though we are all at a disadvantage without brooms.”  
  
Addie tosses Credence the Quaffle and he catches it, turning it over in his hands with a smile. “Which is why I’m going to blame you two if we break any of the windows,” he says.  
  
“Fair,” Addie says cheerfully and runs out into the large backyard to find a good spot near the back of the property.  
  
Credence looks at Percy and smiles. “At least she didn’t suggest pulling out the Bludgers.”  
  
Percy chuckles. “There is that,” he says and leans in, kissing Credence. “Show us those reflexes, Mister Barebone.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do it!” Addie calls.  
  
Credence sighs as he watches Percy walk out into the yard to join her and spins the Quaffle in his hands. “Let’s do it,” he says and joins them.  
  
If someone had told him he’d be spending Christmas with the Picquerys in early September, Credence thinks he might have laughed at them. But he’s here now, with Percy, in love and finding a place in a family that he’s never really had before.  
  
Life will always be unpredictable and sometimes frightening and unfair, but there are some things you can hold on to, some people you know will always be there for you, through all of it.  
  
Addie has that in her family, in Percy, in her friends.  
  
Credence does too.  
  
And, he knows, as he watches Percy smile, because of this and more, he really doesn’t need to worry because it’ll all be good.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff. Pure fluff. Hope you liked it, it was a lot of fun to write. I'd love to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> Thank you to [Erin](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelsallfire) for all your help and support! And thank you Mom for just the same! <333
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vtforpedro)


End file.
